mi gran secreto
by Eva-SeddieShipper
Summary: sam tiene un secreto que lleva guardando toda su vida y asta el momento nadie sospecha pero que pasa cuando por contarle a un par de maestros  se entera media escuela descubranlo...
1. Chapter 1

**Mi gran secreto **

**Esta es mi segunda historia se que no he terminado la otra pero se me ocurrio esta idea y no la ****podía hacer pasar comenten **

**Icarly no me pertenece en propiedad de dan y Nickelodeon **

**Pov general **

En los casilleros de la escuela estaban platicando carly y Freddie cuando llego sam

Freddie-carly no puede ser que no entiendas la ley de la conservación de la energía es simple la energía no se crea ni se destruye solo se transforma…..

Carly (estaba un poco fastidiada de lo tanto que Freddie estaba hablando y cuando vio a sam aprovecho para desviarse del tema) sam amiga –la abrazo muy fuerte como agradeciéndole

Sam-Mm que pasa carls te sientes bien

Carly (se separa) si si estoy bien

Freddie-hola sam y ese milagro que llegas temprano

Sam-Mm no molestes el director franklin quiere verme en su oficina temprano

Carly (como mama regañando) que hiciste esta vez

Sam-nada…..creo

Carly –sam!

Sam-que

Carly-que hiciste

Sam- yo nada nada carls

Freddie-mmm...

Sam-mmm... que ñoño

Freddie-Ash mmm nada

Se oye el altavoz y en el la señorita Briggs ¡sam puckett a la oficina del director!

Sam-bueno nos vemos luego carls

Carly-adiós

Freddie-adiós

Sam-bye

*sam se fue a la oficina y ya en ella

Director-siéntate sam tenemos que hablar

Sam-que pasa Ted

Director-SAM!

Sam- director franklin (lo dice como niña buena)

Director –sam te traje aquí por que la señorita Briggs y el señor Howard me insisten en que te expulsen y si no se enteran pronto de tu ya sabes que ellos pueden ir al comité a quejarse de porque no te expulso y eso te llevara a tener que contárselo a mas de media ciudad debido que si la junta se entera todo mudo se entera

Sam- ah? me perdí en donde dijo te quieren expulsar

Director –sam sabes tienes que decir por que note expulsamos a la señorita brigs y a al señor Howard

Sam-que no se los dije a los demás maestros por que ellos me inspiran confiansa pero la señorita Briggs y el señor Howard no no! No! Y NO

Director –cálmate sam ose lo dices a ellos o todos tus compañeros se enteraran pronto

Además talvez ellos guarden el secreto y actúen como todos los demas maestros y personas que saben

Sam-(un poco dudosa suspiro) esta bien llego la hora que se sepa pero espero y no se enteren mas

Director –te lo garantizo sam nadie más sabrá…

**Y les gusto se que se quedo en duda pero pronto sabrán que es comenten y díganme la sigo…..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mi gran secreto **

**Aquí va mi segundo capitulo espero no desilusionarlos **

**Icarly no me pertenece es de dan y de mi canal favorito Nickelodeon…..**

**Pov general **

SB-SENORITA BRIGGS SH-SEÑOR HOWARD

Director-que pasen la señorita Briggs y el señor Howard (informa el director a su secretaria)

Secretaria-enseguida director

Mientras llegan el director nota la actitud preocupante de sam y trata de tranquilizarla

Director-sam tranquila vas a ver que no dirán nada

Sam-y, y si se ríen le juro que si se burlan los voy a golpear con un bate de béisbol asta que se les olvide que se lo dijo (lo dice autoritaria pero amenazadora)

Director-ya sam tranquilízate

En ese momento se abre la puerta y la secretaria deja entrar al señor Howard y la señorita Briggs y ven a sam con la típica mirada de es un demonio

SHySB-puckett

SH-que raro que tú estés aquí (sarcasmo)

Director-los mande a llamar porque tengo entendido que quieren que expulse a sam ¿Por qué?

SB-es maleducada

SH-ase malas bromas

SB- trata mal a todos los demás estudiantes

SBySH-¡y saca muy malas notas!

Director –allí es donde se equivocan puckett es la mejor alumna y saca mejores notas que cualquier institución

SB-jaja (ríe burlonamente) puckett

SH-debe ser una broma, ella no es la mejor siempre reprueba nuestras materias (señala a sam y grita) es un demonio!

Director-eso no es cierto sam simple y sencillamente no quería que se enteraran que prácticamente un genio

Sam-exacto es eso

SB-JAJA Samantha inteligente si y yo soy una súper modelo europea

Sam-eso talvez sea muy cierto pero yo desgraciadamente si soy un genio

SH-pruébalo!

Director-(saco de su escritorio las notas de sam ella tenia unas muy buenas notas en todas las materias) ven las boletas no mienten

SB-eso no prueba nada además como tiene buena nota en nuestras materias si siempre las truena

Sam-bueno...es que….yo...

Director-(la corta) yo les explico sam… cuando llego aquí hace 2 años, ella era una estudiante como cualquier otra pero, al primer semestre trono todas sus materias y vino a la escuela de verano. Luego presento otra vez todos sus exámenes y los contesto todos perfectamente bien sin ni una sola falla y me sorprendí tanto que la mande a llamar y le pregunte por que réprobo si sabia todo ella e dijo que desgraciadamente esta maldita con su inteligencia, y que claro no se lo dijera a nadie, yo le dije que no tiene nada de malo ser inteligente, pero ella me insistió en que no hablara, luego con los maestros reunidos salvo claro ustedes 2 por que no eran muy confiables…

SHySB-OIGA!

Director –no me interrumpan!

SHySB-lo sentimos

Director-bien en que me quede...así...bueno y con ella y los maestros acordamos ayudarla y guardar a sus espaldas el secreto. Ella nos aclaro que seguiría siendo malvada y ruda para no levantar sospecha ella todo lo que no estudia lo recupera en la escuela de verano...ya que sabe desde el tema mas sencillo, asta el mas dificultuoso.y es por eso que le pasamos sus bromas ya que también gracias a ella tenemos el primer lugar en la feria de ciencias, tecnologia, matematicas, entre otros

SH- y para dar valides a esos proyectos usan el nombre de carly

SB-eso no puede ser por siempre aparece el nombre de…. (REACCION)

Sam-exacto!el y otra saben de eso

SH-yo no entiendo mucho quienes saben?

Sam-dos personas son…

**Bueno aquí termina se que es algo raro sam un genio? Pero me inspire en zoey 101 cuando logan es un **** el próximo capitulo sabrán quienes saben también ella dirá por que es como es y mas adelante que tiene que ver Freddie y como lo toma el y carly.**

**Bye gracias por sus comentarios y si no les gusta simplemente no lo lean bye**


	3. NOTA DE LA AUTORA

Nota del autor

Pensé que nunca tendría que hacer una nota en vez de un capitulo pero la verdad, es que soy muy orgullosa y muy directa así que esto no se podía quedar así. En mis reviews había uno de una invitación o algo así, al foro friction awards donde solo no se dedican a corregir si no también, a insultar de una manera grosera los fanfics de otras personas. Yo estaba leyendo y me pareció correcto lo que decían de mi ortografía y estoy de acuerdo, pero algo que me molesto y mucho es que decían que mi fic era una porquería y el secreto de sam debería ser un diccionario. Y yo les digo a todos aquellos que asen sus fincs con tanta dedicación y luego se desmoronan por comentario absurdos de este foro, les digo no se dejen al contrario corrijan su "ortografía" y cállenles la boca a todos esos que dicen que esas faltas de ortografía serian la muerte y váyanse a- porque la verdad son buenos para criticar pero les quiero ver escribiendo un fic y no tendrían ni la mas minima imaginación para hacerlo

PD-estoy de acuerdo que no soy la reina de la ortografía pero si me van a corregir primero aprendan ustedes por que en cada comentario encontraba mas que en mi fanfic entero

PD-a todos aquellos que han sido "atacados" por este foro no se dejen y como les dije antes cállenles la boca a todos esos saquen su orgullo por que estuve leyendo varios mas y al parecer no soy la única criticada tan absurdamente.

Bye cuídense y gracias a todos los que dan criticas constructiva y no comentarios absurdos espero no volver a poner otra nota del autor y tendrán el próximamente el capitulo 3 de mi gran secreto pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mi gran secreto. **

**Aquí les dejo el capitulo 3 de mi fic espero y les guste. **

**Pov general **

SH-yo no entiendo mucho ¿Quiénes saben?

Sam- dos personas que son….

SH-¿quienes?

Sam-Gibby y laura Henderson

SB-¡claro! ella siempre esta en primer lugar en todo, es la mas inteligente de todos.

Director-¡falso! es sam la que siempre realiza esos trabajos solo que utilizamos el nombre de ella en vez del de sam

SH-que eso no es ilegal

Director-no, no esta en el reglamento ya lo releímos y no, no aparece nada.

SB-y por que no usaron el nombre de su amiga carly en vez del de laura.

Sam-bueno lo que pasa es que Carly no sabe sobre esto.

SB- como no sabe no que son muy amigas, inseparables y no se que mas bobada de adolescentes.

Sam- ¡no son bobadas! Solo que cuando yo era pequeña mis abuelos me enseñaban a mi y a Melanie todo lo que ellos sabían, mis abuelos como eran maestros de una prestigiosa universidad, aprovecharon que se jubilaron para enseñarnos todo a nosotras y pues Melanie lo aprovecho y se fue a una escuela privada, mientras que yo no y por ello, mi mama me compara con ella, por que yo no lo "aproveche" y cuando entre aquí conocí primero a laura antes que a carly, yo le conté todo a Laura ella amenazo con decirle a todos si no ponía su nombre en los proyectos, para que sea reconocida como la mas inteligente de aquí. Luego conocí a Carly y por temor a que sea como laura no le conté nada.

Director- y es por eso que se usa el nombre de Laura en vez del de Carly.

SH-y como es que Gibby sabe?

Sam-el escucho cuando Laura me amenazo y pues le conté todo pero el prometió no decir nada y asta ahora nadie sospecha.

Director -¿y bien? Ahora ya no quieren expulsar o si

SBySH-Mm (hacen una cara pensativa)

SB- no lo se todavía no estoy cien por ciento segura.

Director- bueno pueden hacerle un examen a sam y lo comprueban

SH-si me parece bien pero si ella reprueba será expulsada

Director-bien, sam que dices

Sam-ya que

Director-¡sam!

Sam-bien

Director- de acuerdo mañana a primera hora en el aula de detención le aremos el examen a sam

Sam, SHySB- ¡BIEN!

Y ASI CONCLUYE EL TERCER CAPITULO ES CORTO PERO BUENO EN EL PROXIMO ACCIDENTALMENTE FREDDIE SE VA ENTERAR ¿COMO REACCIONARA?

**Y cuanto a los recientes hechos de cierta pagina de ****criticas les digo que parte de me pareció correcto lo que decían de mi ortografía y estoy de acuerdo, pero algo que me molesto y mucho es que decían que mi fic era una porquería y el secreto de sam debería ser un diccionario ¡no entendieron!, bueno solo les digo algo aquel que este totalmente libre de cualquier error ortográfico que lance la primera piedra.**

**Gracias por leer y comenten.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mi gran secreto **

**Icarly no me pertenece pero el guapísimo Nathan kress si jajaja no, no es cierto (pero quisiera)**

**Mmm... me tarde mucho lose pero bueno entre las vacaciones y el regreso a clase no pude el primer día me bombardearon con tarea. se que les dije que aquí Freddie se enteraría pero primero quise hacer un pequeño punto de sam para que después entendieran la historia gracias por sus comentarios.**

**POV SAM**

Salí de la oficina del director franklin algo enojada o más bien confundida por la situación. Pero bueno solo me queda esperar mañana y esperar que pasa, me senté en una banca cerca de la salida de la escuela y me quede pensando.

Por que tenia que pasarme esto a mi estaba todo planeado , nadie sabia ,estudiaría e iría a la universidad a hacer una vida pero tuvo que salir mal, tenían que enterarse los maestros mas malos de la escuela ¿se preguntaran como lo oculte? fue fácil ocultárselo a carly es tan inocente y a Freddie bueno usaba la escuela de verano para venir a cubrir mis tareas y así no sospecharon creyeron que venia a pasar mis examenes,bueno el resto es actuar normal en parte me gusta mi inteligencia, pero ay algo que me dice que es mejor ocultarlo, además tampoco quería hacer ese tonto examen y necesita hablar con alguien quien mas que Spencer, si el hemano,de carly,el sabe nadie sabe que el sabe ,el es como un papa y el es al único que le conté voluntariamente y al director claro…mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la vos de Freddy y carly que gritaron en mi oído….

¡Sam!-gritaron

Que-reaccione

Te hemos estado hablado por más de 10 seg. y tu ni caso-me reprocho carly

Lo siento-dije

Bueno y que redijeron te van a expulsar te regañaron –casi gritando me pregunto Freddie

No solo me dijeron que tengo que hacer un examen y si no lo paso reprobare-mentí bueno en parte era cierto

Que –me dijeron ambos

Lo que escucharon-dije algo fastidiada

Mmm entonces tienes que estudiar y prepárate vamos Freddie y yo te ayudaremos-ofreció

No lo se mejor vamos a licuados locos, luego a tu departamento-dije

Y cuando estudias-pregunto Fredy fer

Mmm-que tal nunca-dije descortés

Sam-regaño carly-sabes cuando es tu examen

Mañana-conteste

Mañana –grito carly

Si por-dije

Sam ay que estudiar ya-repitió Freddie

De acuerdo vamos-me rendí

Y salimos de la escuela a licuados locos y luego al departamento de carly….

**Y bien que les pareció les prometo el otro cap será mas largo ****pero me voy a tardar y gracias por sus comentarios espero muchos mas bye**

**Seddie por siempre **


	6. Chapter 6

Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo de mi gran secreto espero y les guste

Icarly no me pertenece….y ustedes saben el resto jaja

Pov sam

Luego de ir a licuados locos, nos dirigimos al apartamento de carly, carly seguía hablándome de lo mala que había sido y seguía pregúnteme y pregúnteme que había hecho para que me hicieran eso y junto con Freddie me estaba regañoteando jaja .

Llegamos a la casa de carly y yo me moría por hablar con Spencer

Carly donde esta Spencer-pregunte con desesperación

Esta con calceto fue a ver algo sobre unos calcetines nuevos que acaban de salir-contesto tranquilamente mi castaña amiga

Bueno sam es hora de estudiar-anuncio el nerd-no yo no quiero estudiar es aburrido-dije e ice pucheros, aunque yo no necesitaba estudiar-¡sam! Estudiar no es aburrido es parte de la vida, es como un...un...pensar un saber aprender de la vida y… y…

-y ya me aburriste carly –carly solo me miro con una mirada fulminante y con ganas de matarme

-como castigo ponte a estudiar-regaño carly

-es aburrido y además no se nada-mentí

-por eso debes aprender-

-pero se me olvida

-por eso debes acordarte-incluyo freddo

-si sam el saber es acordarse lo dijo newton-frunce la ceja y pensé sin querer en voz alta

-fue Aristóteles-y rápidamente desvíe esperando que no me hayan escuchado-si carly de hecho si fue Aristóteles- confirmo Freddie-ves carly debes en cuando me acuerdo lo que dicen en clase-dije tratando de que no notaran que se algo por suerte me conocen bien y creen que solo de vez en cuando tengo un arranque de inteligencia

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y era Spencer entrando con una caja en sus brazos

Hola jóvenes-saludo Spencer

Hola spens- contestamos todos al unimismo

Emm... Spencer –tartamudee

-si sam

-puedo hablar contigo en privado-pregunte nerviosa

Emm… claro sam vamos a mi cuarto-contesto algo confundido

Entramos al cuarto de Spencer mire por detrás y note caras de rareza en carly y Freddy

**En el cuarto de ****Spencer**

**Pov Spencer**

Luego que entramos sam me miraba con preocupación en su cara y eso me preocupaba, daba vueltas de aquí para aya sin saber que decirme...

-sam que te pasa, vas a hacer un hueco en el piso si sigues de aquí para aya

-Spencer todo se arruino

-¿he? A que te refieres –pregunte

-a que el señor Howard y la señorita Briggs saben de mi secreto

-¿y? –pregunte aun no entendiendo el porque de su preocupación ella me golpeo en el hombro-aush eso me dolió ¡sam! Por que me pegas

- como ¿y? que si ellos ya se enteraron pronto media escuela se va enterar

-aaah y ¿como es que se enteraron?

-lo que pasa es que el director franklin me dijo que ellos, querían expulsarme y tenia que convencerlos para que no me expulsaran y decirles fue la mejor opción, sólo que no me creyeron y tengo que presentar mañana un examen que los convenzan-me dijo ella

-bueno has el examen y demuéstrales que si eres un genio

-pero, y si todo sale mal...

-sam te conozco y he visto tus habilidades se que si puedes

-pero…

-Pero…no es eso lo que te preocupa ¿verdad?-Sam suspiro y asintió con la cabeza…

-¿Entonces que te preocupa?

-que se rían de mi –dijo bajando la mirada y con algo de tristeza en su voz

-sam ser inteligente no es nada de que burlarse

-pero yo siempre me burlo de los mas inteligentes y nerds y yo soy una

-pues deja de hacerlo es la única manera de que te sientas bien contigo misma

-aun no entiendo-respondió ella confundida

-mira cierra los ojos-ella los cerro

-imagina que hay 2 caminos este de acá y este que queda ¿verdad?-ella asintió-ahora ….**(el corrió dejando a sam allí jaja no ,no lo hizo)…**en este camino te vez a ti ,sin tu virtud solo con tus defectos, en ese camino lo único a que te lleva es al fracaso pues no tienes nada que respalde esos errores, ahora mira el otro camino con tus defectos y virtudes, si cometes algún error estas virtudes te ayuda a salir adelante y que tu vida sea algo buena en un futuro ahora abre tus ojos y dime tu ¿Qué camino quera para ti?-ella abrió los ojos y me dijo

-El que queda-sonreí y la abrasé…

-sam no te preocupes de lo que venga, si se enteran o no, eso es cosa del destino y tu tienes que aprender a lidiar con ello(asta este punto sam comenzó a derramar lagrimas en silencio)no llores tu eres fuerte y eres muy decidida tu eres Samantha puckett-ella me apretó tan fuerte como pudo y luego se separo y me dijo-gracias Spencer-de nada sam, ahora cambiando de tema quieres ver mi nueva escultura….

-uhum

-mira es un…-destape una escultura que tenia cubierta con una tela y se la mostré a ella

-un cerebro-dijo confundida

-si me inspire en tu enorme cerebro, solo no le digas a carly ella cree que fue en ella jajaj-sam y yo comenzamos a reír, sus ojos todavía seguían derramando una que otra lagrima , luego ella se dirigió hacia la puerta ya iba abrir cuando se volteo me sonrío y me dijo-gracias Spencer-luego cerro la puerta , me senté en mi cama y me puse a pensar sam puckett es como una hija para mi ella es un poco inmadura, pero eso me alegra suena extraño pero….si me alegra tener a alguien a quien aconsejar, porque carly ella es mas madura y me hace sentir inútil como hermano mayor, pero sam no, no es que no quiera a mi hermana es solo que… bueno ni yo me entiendo…

Ooo...

Pov sam

Salí del cuarto de Spencer después de haberle agradecido, por que había sido de mucha ayuda, si Spencer me había ayudado…como el gran papa que para mi es y el único modelo masculino a seguir Salí del apartamento de carly por que no quería que vieran que ya llore no se porque pero llore….cerré la puerta solo alcance a carly decir.

-sam tienes que estudiar-no le tome importancia y seguí mi camino a mi casa—

Ooo...

Pov Freddie

Estaba platicando con carly sobre lo complicado que se le volvió a sam la escuela que tenia, que presentar un examen que dependía, si se quedaba o no era raro pero sentí algo de pena por ella y de veras quería ayudarla luego de eso solo vimos como sam salio del apartamento y note que ella había estado…..Llorando?

Ooo...

Pov sam

Llegue a mi casa y me fui a mi habitación solo decidí descansar mañana será el día que yo demuestre quien soy, y haber que me ofrece el destino….

Si, si es que estado muy ocupada sorry, de verdad que mis respetos a los que hacen sus fincs yt tienen tiempo para la escuela, tratare de subir el próximo capitulo pronto pero no les prometo nada, es que no se que mosca les pico a los maestros que dejan mas tarea de la normal

Sin resentimientos plis un review


	7. Chapter 7

**Ola soy yopi les traigo la continuación de mi fanfic ¡disfrútenlo!**

**Pov sam **

Mi despertador sonó eran las 6 de la mañana, hoy era el gran día, me levante y me fui a duchar, todavía algo adormilada, por suerte el agua tibia de la ducha me despertó totalmente, me puse mi ropa, agarre mi mochila y me dirigí a la escuela.

No tenia hambre así que ni desayune…si lo se raro, pero creo que los nervios me quitaban el apetito….aunque ni se como es que yo, tengo nervios, si, no debería soy muy inteligente... y es gracias a mis abuelos y a mi claro ya que me gusta leer y eso me ayudo a ampliar mis conocimientos… seguía caminando y me preguntaba que le voy a decir a carly y a Freddie ayer me fui así como si nada, y ellos de seguro me van a bombardear de preguntas ¿Qué les voy a decir?.. Sin darme cuenta llegue a ridshwell por suerte no había moros en la costa...Que bueno así me puedo dirigir a la sala de profesores y tener mas tiempo para pensar en una excusa…

-¡SAM!-diablos demasiado bueno para ser cierto,

-sam te estoy ablando-grito carly lentamente me voltee para verla de frente

-si carly-es lo único que alcance a decir

-no me digas si carly-se burlo mi amiga

-ay carly que te pasa por que estas de mal humor-tratando me de hacer la tonta

-si estoy de mal humor por que mi amiga, se fue de mi casa triste y para colmo no estudio ni una minima parte, para SU EXAMEN HOY y dices que estoy de malhumor

-ay carla no es para tanto además no te preocupes en mi casa estudie-conteste relajada

-Segura sam

-segura

-bueno

De repente apareció el ñoño

-buenos días señoritas

-hola-dijimos carly y yo

-bueno yo ya me voy tengo que ir a hacer mi tonto examen nos vemos luego

-suerte- me gritaron ambos

Llegue al aula de detención y allí estaban el señor Howard, la señorita Briggs y el director franklin archivaban papeles y el señor Howard escribía en la pizarra ecuaciones y enlaces químicos, supuse que eran para mi toque la puerta y el director me hizo una señal de que yo pase entre y me senté, y sin decir agua va agua viene un cerro de papeles me acento la señorita Briggs

-Aquí tienes Puckett-me dijo malhumorada

-sam te explico,el examen vale tu estadía en ridshwell y la confianza del señor Howard tendrás de aquí asta terminar las clases para terminar esos ejercicios,y aparte los de la pizarra- explico el director franklin-ahora comienza –no entendía mucho debido a que ni hola me dejaron decir y ya me pusieron el examen de seguro querían expulsarme lo mas pronto posible bueno…comencé el examen era de opción múltiple y todas y cada una de las respuestas se me hacían fáciles …no me había dado cuenta pero después de contestar la mitad levante mi vista y vi. Que, solo falta la mitad del día así que me apure a contestar ya que me faltaba la mitad, un ensayó y las ecuaciones de la pizarra ya se soy un genio no una maquina súper veloz….

**Pov Freddie **

Abia pasado la mitad del día y no había visto a Sam, supuse que estaba presentando era extraño no tener a nadie que me fastidiara…creo que soy un masoquista

Transcurrió todo el día así aburrido, así que decidí ir a buscarla no se porque pero quería…

Llegue a la sala de detención y medio abrí la puerta pude verla a ella escribiendo en la pizarra unas ecuaciones creo, se veía complicado vi como el señor Howard y la señorita Briggs sonreían con malicia y se les borro cuando sam dijo ¡termine! Luego el y ella checaron un enorme cerro de papeles y las ecuaciones de la pizarra y dijeron te creemos

-de acuerdo sam lo lograste demostraste que si eres un genio-me quede en shock cuando oí esto ella un genio ¿Qué? Aun no terminaba mi shock cuando la señorita Briggs dijo-perdón por no creerte Samantha si eres la mejor estudiante de ridswell

-¿Qué?-grite y esta vez si me escucharon sam se volteo junto con todos y como estaba paralizado no me moví para nada vi Como sam salio corriendo y luego….

Sentí un golpe en mi cabeza….luego Todo se volvió oscuro…

Perdón por dejarlo así es que bueno no tenia mucho tiempo y note lo grosera que a veces soy debido a que no les e agradecido para nada lo reviews gracias, gracias espero mas voy a tardar en subir el próximo capitulo debido a que me cambio de casa y me van a quitar el Internet 2 o 3 semanas un castigo total

Sorry plis comenten ¿les gusto?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chaper 8: Un nuevo problema…**

**¡Hola! si lo se tarde demasiado en publicar pero abajo esta la explicación si quieran léanla, si no, pues ni modo espero y comprendan….**

**Abreviaturas...SH: Señor Howard SB: Señorita Briggs**

**La serie de iCarly no me pertenece el programa y los actores son propiedad de Dan, porque si me pertenecieran, iCarly no existiría (no soy tan ingeniosa¬¬)**

**Anteriormente en mi gran secreto:**

**POV Sam**

-bueno yo ya me voy tengo que ir a hacer mi tonto examen nos vemos luego

-¡suerte! - me gritaron ambos

**POV Freddie **

Había pasado la mitad del día y no había visto a Sam, supuse que estaba presentando era extraño no tener a nadie que me fastidiara…creo que soy un masoquista…

-de acuerdo Sam lo lograste demostraste que si eres un genio-me quede en shock…

-¿Qué?-grite y esta vez si me escucharon Sam se volteo junto con todos y como estaba paralizado no me moví para nada vi Como Sam salió corriendo y luego….

Sentí un golpe en mi cabeza….luego Todo se volvió oscuro…

**ACTUALMENTE EN MI GRAN SECRETO**

**POV Sam **

Ya faltaba poco para que timbraran y estaba a punto de terminar miraba de reojo a los maestros y se sonreían en señal de complicidad, pues sabían que si no acababa me Iván a expulsar, pero no me deje, continúe con mi ecuaciones y sin mas…

-¡termine!-grite y note como se les borraba la sonrisa de la cara acto seguido se dirigieron a mi examen escrito y lo revisaron de una manera extrañamente veloz, luego se dirigieron a las ecuaciones de la pizarra se miraron y asintieron

-¡te creemos!-¡uff! me llene de emoción…al fin, luego el SH volvió a hablar

-de acuerdo Sam demostraste que si eres un genio

-perdón por no creerte samanta si eres la mejor estudiante de ridshwell

-¡Que!-Escuche que alguien grito voltee y note que era Freddie y solo Salí corriendo pero me encontré con el bate de beisbol de la secretaria lo tome y regrese al aula donde todos seguían paralizados lo golpee y se desmayo…

-¡SAM!-regaño el director

-¡lo siento entre en pánico! –conteste de una manera patéticamente desesperada

-¡pero no tenias porque golpearlo así!-regaño el director

-¡Que! Pero si el andaba de metiche –me excuse

-¡golpeándolo no vas a solucionar nada! –continuo el director

-ahora, ayúdenme a despertarlo –agrego mientras se dirigía a el.

-¡NO! si se despierta sabrá –grite rápidamente antes de que el director lograra despertarlo

-¡No podemos tenerlo dormido por siempre!-en eso tenia razón el señor Howard...procese rápidamente una solución…

-¡ya se! podemos…

POV Freddie

Desperté adolorido, la cabeza me mataba no recordaba que me paso y note que estaba en la enfermería mire por todo el lugar y observe que Sam hablaba con la enfermera algo preocupada, sé volteo y noto que había despertado y se dirigió hacia mi.

-freduchini, asta que te levantaste flojo

-¿uh?-estaba confundido

-¡Si!, te desmayaste – ¿así? ¡A ya recordé!...

-¡porque tu me golpeaste! -le dije de manera acusadora

-a no, no y no, no trates de echarme la culpa de tus ataques de flojera-respondió mientras hacia con sus manos los rotundos no,

-¡no te hagas Puckett!

-no te entiendo-note que estaba confundida, decía la verdad...

-¿como llegue aquí?-al parecer ella no mentía y pues tenia que saber,

-bueno estaba saliendo de mi examen algo triste porque no lo pase

-espera... ¿No lo pasaste?

-noop

- ¿y te van a expulsar?-pregunte preocupado

-No el director me dio la oportunidad a cambio que este semestre pase con 10 aunque sea dos materias –note como su cara cambio de tristeza a una sonrisa de complicidad, definitivamente Sam tenia un don.

-¿y que vas a ser?-pregunte de nuevo

-¿esto es un interrogatorio o que?-pregunto cansada, yo solo asentí con la cabeza

Ella suspiro-bien...Pasare música y gimnasia con 10 y el resto las llevare al curso de verano-

-ahh! Entonces…un momento...-dije reaccionando

-¿que?-pregunto Sam confundida

-me desvié del tema ¿Cómo es que llegue aquí?

- bueno Salí rumbo a la salida, después de que no aprobara, yo solo te encontré tirado en medio del pasillo desmayado, me preocupe así que te traje aquí a la enfermería, pero no te preocupes dice la enfermera que a lo mejor solo no desayunaste bien.-finalizo su explicación y me quede algo tranquilo, después de todo esta mañana no comí bien y eso pudo haberlo provocado.

-bueno yo creo que mejor vamos con Carly ella esta algo preocupada por ti, ya sabe que estas en la enfermería y ella se altera demasiado-aun algo confundido me levante de la pequeña cama en la que estaba recostado para dirigirnos con Sam a casa de Carly, aunque notaba a Sam un poco extraña algo me decía que ella tenia un problema ya que ni me insulto en todo el camino, mas bien estuvo callada todo el trayecto.

-¡llegamos!-gritamos en coro Sam y yo pero tal parece que Carly no estaba

-¡a estoy tomando un baño, esperen un momento!-grito Carly, Sam al escuchar se dirigió al refrigerador, en lo que yo me acomodaba en la computadora de la sala para checar algo de iCarly.

-sabes aun no entiendo por que les llaman uvas blancas si son verdes**(n/a no se si así les digan en su país pero aquí en México así se le llama a las uvas sin semilla.)**Me preguntaba Sam mientras asentaba el tazón de uvas enfrente de mí

-¡no lo se Sam yo no les puse así!-le dije de una manera poco amable

-oye buenamente de pregunte y tu me tratas así

-por favor Sam deja de hacerte la victima-le dije mientras hacia un ademan algo burlón

-a ver aquí la única victima eres tu, no confundas mi habilidad-dijo alzando un poco la voz y tocándose el pecho haciéndose la dolida

-te vez patética-comente

-oye no te pases Benson-me dijo señalándome con el dedo de una manera asesina, mientras tomaba el tazón y se dirigía a la sala, ¿que le pasa a esta rubia? que no ve que quiero pelea, me dirigí al sofá con ella y la examine con la mirada,

-¿Qué?-preguntó mientras estaba a punto de comer una uva

-¿qué tienes?-al parecer no comprendió pues su cara me lo dijo todo-es que has estado muy rara desde que salimos de la escuela ¿Qué tienes?-volví a preguntar, justo cuando iba a soltar la sopa apareció Carly mientras se peinaba.

-¡Hola chicos!-saludo Carly

-¡hola Carly! –salude

-¡Carls! –dijo Sam mientras bajaba la mirada

-y como te fue en tu examen-cuestiono ella, mientras miraba Sam

-a yo, yo estoy bien solo no desayune y acabe en la enfermería-comente de una manera sarcásticamente burlona

-Lo siento Freddie, pero Sam me dijo que estabas bien y que no era necesario preocuparse, pero lo de ella es mas serio-asentí con un gesto de "entiendo".

-¡Sam! –llamo Carly de nuevo a Sam

-no lo pase-soltó Sam y comenzó la histeria de Carly

-¿Qué? ¿Pero no que estudiaste? ¡Sam! , ¡Ho Dios!, ¡Ho dios! ¿te expulsaron?-comenzó a gritar Carly mientras caminaba de un lado a otro mientras se peinaba de una manera un tanto desesperada, ¡pobre peine!

-tranquila Carls, solo neseci…-Sam no termino de hablar porque enseguida apareció Spencer con el teléfono en su mano

-¡Carly!, ¡Carly!

-¿QUÉ?-pregunto ella aun molesta por lo de Sam

-te llaman-

-¡GRACIAS!-grito del mismo modo mientras tomaba bruscamente el teléfono, Spencer se acerco con algo de miedo a nosotros mientras nos susurraba

-¿Por qué Carly esta tan grosera?

-se entero que no pase mi examen-respondió Sam con simpleza, mientras Spencer se volteaba y le susurraba algo en el oído, y se iba haciendo el menor ruido posible

-okey gracias director-decía Carly mientras colgaba el teléfono

-ok Sam el director me acaba de llamar para informarme de todo lo que paso contigo-dijo de una manera seria Carly, juro que así Sam parece una alumna desentendida y Carly una madre autoritaria.

-bueno que piensas hacer-cuestiono Carly

-bueno como le dije al tarado aquí presente-dijo señalándome-pienso pasar gimnasia y música con el promedio que el director quiere, después de todo el director dijo dos materias, nunca dijo de que tipo

-¡no se como lo haces!-dijo Carly relajándose un poco yo solo observaba la escena, mis palabras estaban de mas

-y… ¿quieren un licuado?-pregunte, ellas me miraron y asintieron para luego dirigimos a licuados locos.

**POV Sam**

Después de todo el show con Carly y Freddie me dirigí a mi casa, después de todo este día no resulto tan mal Freddie se trago la estupidez de que estaba desmayado en el pasillo, Carly dice que me ayudara a mejorara mis notas, púes no se conforma de que solo saque diez en dos materias, pero no sospecha, el SH Y SB se disculparon y ahora guardaran el secreto al parecer hoy fue mi día de suerte…

Al día siguiente…

Llegue a Ridhswell a la hora que acostumbro y me dirigí hacia los casilleros donde estaban Carly y Freddie platicando.

-¡Hola!-salude

-¡Hola Sam!

-¡Puckett!–iba reprochar ante la forma poco sutil de tratarme de Fredward, cuando apareció Gibby corriendo

-¡Sam! ¡Sam!

-¿Qué te pasa Gibby por que vienes así?-se adelanto mi amiga a preguntar

-a Sam la busca el director, dice que es urgente

-¿ahora que?-bufe molesta, me despedí de mis amigos y me dirigí a la oficina de Ted mientras Gibby me susurraba

-es sobre Laura- me tense al escuchar eso, un millón de hipótesis se formulaban en mi mente ¿Qué querrá?, llegue y la secretaria me dijo que pasara, al entra divise una cabellera rubia de espaldas y al director, sé giro para verme y la mire, era la primera vez en tres años que estábamos tan cerca, después de todo yo solo hacia los proyectos y ella los presentaba como suyos, sonrió de una manera un tanto boba,

-Sam, Laura se va-me dijo de una manera seria el director franklin

-¿Qué?

-como oíste, me largo a BrallarBood**(n/a no se si así se escriba)**

-¿la escuela? Cara y prestigiosa llena de pretenciosos

-si, me ofrecieron una beca y pues la acepte, me voy y me llevo a la tumba tu secreto, después de todo me ayudaste a entrar y en algún momento te considere mi amiga,-me sonrió mientras extendía su mano-fue un placer hacer negocios contigo-estreché mi mano con la de ella, luego se soltó y salió de la oficina no sin antes despedirse también de Gibby

-¿Cómo es que?-pregunte algo confundida

-"ella es la mejor alumna", Sam era lógico que tuviera una oportunidad así.

-tiene razón, supongo que es mi culpa, ¿esto cambiara las cosas verdad?

-no, solo no tendremos nombre para los concursos de ciencias, y esas cosas pero no te preocupes podemos ponerle el de Gibby-dijo mientras señalaba a Gibby que se frotaba su ombligo como si fuera lo mas emociónate del mundo, miré al director que enseguida hizo una seña de "mejor no".

Salí de su oficina un tanto feliz, Laura se había ido y aunque sus notas sean buenas, tarde o temprano se darán cuenta de que en definitiva no es un genio, y pues como se habrán dado cuenta no solo engaño a mis amigos, sino a todo el sistema escolar de estados unidos, en definitivamente soy un genio, me dirigí a clases con esa sonrisa maliciosa en mi cara.

POV GENERAL

Sam se dirigió a clases, sin imaginar que la partida de Laura le daría…

"UN NUEVO PROBLEMA"…

**¿LES GUSTO?...me tarde demasiado lose pero tuve muchos problemas económicos y había que recortar varias cosas entre ellas el cable y el internet, al igual que empeñar la compu.**

**Espero y no estén molestos conmigo, les agradezco sus reviews y no se preocupen los capítulos ya están listos, solo tengo que despistar al maestro de computo para poder subirlos…Gggg**

**Gracias y FELIZ NAVIDAD atrasado ¬¬ y una cosa mas, he estado leyendo sus historias si ven un Review con Eva como nombre ¡soy yo! Y también ya acepto reviews anónimos ;)**

**¿Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

Mi gran secreto

Capitulo 9 ¡he aquí el problema!

Hola soy yo les traigo el noveno capitulo espero y les guste…nos vemos abajo ;)

**La serie de iCarly no me pertenece el programa y los actores son propiedad de Dan, porque si me pertenecieran, iCarly no existiría (no soy tan ingeniosa¬¬)**

3 años después

Los chicos de iCarly pasaban por su ultimo año en Ridhswell, al parecer todo iba normal, habían pasado por muchas cosas en esos últimos años, la coestrella de iCarly ahora era novia del productor técnico de show cumpliendo así el sueño de muchos que apoyaban su relación es decir "los fans seddie", Carly había entablado una relación con el asistente de iCarly, Brad, al parecer ambos habían logrado hacer conexión un tanto extraña, mientras que Gibby había pasado a ser parte del electo que participa en vivo en iCarly y bueno Spencer, seguía siendo un artista en busca de ser reconocido como el mas famoso del universo.

POV Sam

Llegue a la escuela con un mal animo, mí madre me había dado un burrito en mal estado y esto me había provocado dolores en el estomago, al llegar a mi casillero me tome una pastilla mientras bebía el contenido de una botella de agua en eso estaba cuando apareció mi novio, Brad y Carly saludándome

-hola Sam-saludaron Brad y Carly

-hola preciosa- me saludo Freddie de una manera tierna, mientras se dirigía a mis labios, pero me voltee dándole mi mejilla

-¿que te pasa?-pregunto un tanto preocupado Freddie

-lo siento bebe pero no estoy de humor para eso hoy

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Carly, un tanto preocupada, ya que yo siempre estaba d e humor para Freddie

-tengo un problema y a menos que este segura que no vomitare, no besare a Freddie hoy

-eso lo quiero ver-dijo Brad de una manera burlona

-¿porque dices eso preciosa?-pregunto Freddie

-lo que sucede es que comí un burrito en mal estado, y ahora tengo un dolor en el estomago horrible y tarde o temprano vomitare, no quiero vomitar encima de mi novio-dije algo irritada de tantas preguntas

-¡awww!-exclamaron todos, mientras arqueaba una ceja, según yo, no dije nada tierno

-¿Por que hacen eso?

-bromeas es lo mas lindo que haz dicho-dijeron los tres

-ustedes si que son raros ¬¬

La campana sonó, Carly y yo nos dirigimos a ciencias, mientras Freddie y Brad se iban a su clase, llegamos al aula y nos sentamos en nuestra mesa al parecer hoy realizaríamos la practica de laboratorio, que para muchos era increíble mientras que para otros era un tanto asquerosa, la disecación de una rana, según el maestro Collins era para estudiar su desarrollo y no se que tanto mas, eso me molestaba como se le ocurre hacerle eso a las pobre ranitas, ¿qué no conoce las disecciones digitales?.En fin nos dirigimos a ciencias y ya las mesas estaban allí lista para ser abrirlas ¡pobres!

-es algo asqueroso hacer esto-dijo Carly haciendo una mueca de evidente asco-por favor Carly Spencer y tu han tocado cosas mas asquerosa, está solo es una ranita

-claro que no, además este es un ser vivo…bueno, fue un ser vivo

-exageras-dije revoloteando los ojos

-buen día alumnos, veo que están emocionados por la prueba de laboratorio que vamos a hacer hoy-el maestro se gano suspiros sarcásticos y uno que otro ¡wi!

-bueno no me importa, aun así aremos la prueba-continuo, luego comenzamos con lo que el dijo, Carly tenia un semblante de miedo, y mientras hacíamos los pasos el señor Collins explicaba cada parte del animalito luego de esa asquerosa prueba…todos salimos aliviados y uno que otro nerd platicaba de lo emocionante que fue a ver visto a dentro de una rana…incluyéndome, si yo ya había echo esto pero de una manera digital, pero hacerlo en 3D era mucho mejor, ¿no?.Las clases transcurrieron de forma normal pero cuando solo faltaba una clase para salir el director dio el aviso de que algo malo pasaba y quería a todos los alumnos en el gimnasio sin excepción

Llegamos al gimnasio en donde nos encontramos a Brad, Gibby y Freddie nos acercamos a ellos que al parecer discutían de que podría estar pasando

-hola chicos-saludo Carly, yo salude de la misma manera y me acerque a mi novio abrazándolo, pude ver por primera ve a Todos los estudiantes de Ridhswell algo raro, nunca estaban todos, la multitud se preguntaba ¿qué rayos estaba pasando? Y pronto pudimos ver a todos los maestros y al director franklin acercándose a hablar por el micrófono-bueno jóvenes-él director tenia una mirada seria, y algo triste esa cara solo la vi una vez y fue cuando le quitaron su empleo por salir en iCarly, ¿será que lo van a despedir?, él se aclaro la garganta y continuo con su discurso-los he reunido a todos, por que este año Ridhswell ha ido perdiendo últimamente en los proyectos y nuestro competidor el colegio estadounidense(N/A patético nombre lo se )me ha reta do en una competencia de conocimientos en el cual esta apostado 250 mil dólares-todos lo veían confundidos y atentos a lo que el maravilloso director decía

-y es por eso que tenemos que ganar o Ridhswell o mas bien sus padres van a la quiebra- luego se aclaro la garganta de nuevo y continuo con su discurso-si, se que es duro, pero es eso o ser humillados

-preferimos humillados-grito un chico mientras se reían los demás, que bobos son los directores hacen lo que sea con tal de no perder su dignidad para que ustedes compitan y

-ahora tendremos que armar el grupo intelectual,-dijo el director ignorando al chico ellos tendrán que estudiar como locos ya que esa prueba, es muy importante y representa todo nuestro dinero-nadie hablaba era raro, le entregaron una carpeta al director y el comenzó

-Marisa Maccorny, ingles, favor de subir de acuerdo a su mención-Freddie Benson, tecnología-Freddie me miro confuso se soltó de mi abrazo y subió-Estephania Wilbert francés, Miranda Hill artes, Carly Shay historia, Tania Guzmán comunicaciones, Fernanda Sanders ciencias, William Mklowei sistema de justicia ,Brad Storyan**,(N:A no se si así se apellida Brad pero supongamos que si)**matemáticas -Brad subió confundido mientras Carly sonreía con orgullo-Michael Basclean química-uff ese idiota me caía mal siempre presumiendo y ahora que estaba allí arriba no dejaría de decir lo inteligente que es, suspire como desearía poder ayudar, estúpido secreto

-Samantha Puckett, capitana-escuche mi nombre y levante la mirada todos me veían confundidos inclusive yo lo estaba, mí quijada callo y luego reaccione

-¿¡que!

**Hola sorry por dejarlo así no se de donde se me vino esa idea es un poco drástica, pero esto es un finc si quiero decir que Lincoln era un mafioso puedo ok no jajaja pero solo es un finc bye =)**

**¿Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Hey! ¿Cómo dicen que les va? Perdón por atrasarme en esta historia pero tuve varios bloqueos…luego no sabia que escribir luego me moleste, luego comenzó la prepa, luego me irrite y al final me concentre mas en mis otras historias lo siento de verdad! Pero ahora que ya estoy de vuelta espero y siga teniendo reviews que son los que me hacen feliz! ^^, Y my mamá cuando no esta pidiendo que cuide a mis hermanos…pero bueno eso es diferente…**

_**ESTO VA DEDICADO A NAMMRRS4E, DAI KIRIN-CHAN Y SEDDITA POR INSISTIR Y ANIMARME A CONTINUAR, ASÍ COMO A TODOS LOS QUE COMENTARON ANTES Y EXPRESARON SU APOYO POR MIS PROBLEMAS ECONÓMICOS... ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! **_

**Bueno sin mas….**

**ICarly no me pertenece todo es de su único creador Dan Schneider….**

**A**nteriormente en mi gran secreto…

-el novio de Sam es Freddie y Brad el de Carly

-Sam comió un burrito en mal estado y no quiso besar a Freddie

-Freddie no recibió beso de Sam…

-algunos alumno fueron elegidos por el director Franklin para representar a una escuela en una competencia que equivalía todo el dinero de sus padres

_POV Sam _

"_-Michael Basclean, química-uff! …Ese idiota me caía mal siempre presumiendo y ahora que estaba allí arriba no dejaría de decir lo inteligente que es, suspire, como me gustaría poder ayudar, ¡estúpido secreto!…_

_-Samantha Puckett; capitana-escuche al director decir mi nombre y levante la mirada todos me veían confundidos inclusive yo lo estaba, mi quijada callo y luego reaccione _

_-¿¡que?" _

Aturdida era la mejor descripción que tenia de mi misma, es decir el director acaba de mencionar mi nombre en una competencia en donde solo entraban puros nerds, o estaba loco o en verdad quería revelar a todo Ridhswell mi secreto

Me acerque con cautela al escenario me trepe y ante la mirada incrédula de muchos solté un comentario sarcástico

-¿acaso es una broma director?...pss!...o, ¿acaso la capitana de ver ser alguien que no tenga nada de cerebro?-intente hacer una sonrisa forzada, pero la mirada del director me congelo, ¿era tan importante que participara?...

-Sam esto es serio, tienes que decirle a todos, prometiste ayudarnos en todas las competencias a cambio de no expulsarte-hablo el director

-director si es algo serio no debería forzar a Sam así ella, bueno no es muy aplicada y aunque la obligue no lograra tanto-hablo mi mejor amiga al parecer ellos todavía no entendían a lo que el director se refería

-señorita Shay… ¡arg!...-soltó un quejido el director mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas-a su amiga-continuo-no le costara tanto trabajo, ella solo debe hacer lo que ya sabe-Carly enarco una ceja

-¿acaso debe golpear a alguien?-el director se llevo una mano a la frente mientras negaba con la cabeza

-no a lo que me refiero…arg!

-permítame a mi-el director asintió mientras yo miraba a Carly y a Freddie, que asta el momento no había dicho nada

-lo que le pasa al director… ¡es que esta loco!

-¡Sam!-grito Ted

-oh vamos director ¿acaso cree que es necesario decir a todos aquí presentes?..-dije señalando a todos los maestros y alumnos del gimnasio

-¡Sam!...diles

-pero…

-diles

-o de acuerdo…-grite-soy un súper mega cerebrito-susurre bajito

-¿Qué?-me pregunto Freddie

-que soy un súper mega cerebrito-repetí en el mismo tono

-¿Qué?-corearon todos los presentes

Jale mucho aire y solté

-¡que soy una súper mega cerebrito!-todos quedaron en silencio, un silencio en verdad matador, es decir todos tenían una imagen de mi, la ruda bravucona, que odia a todos lo nerds a pesar de estar rodeada por unos; no era fácil asimilar eso

-emmm….bueno yo me voy adiós-dije, quise salir corriendo pero el señor Howard me detuvo

-Sam

-lo siento, no participare adiós-me libre de su agarre y Salí corriendo de allí, algún día planeaba decir mi secreto, pero bueno frente a toda la escuela no era uno de los escenarios en mi lista.

**X,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,xx,,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,,x,x,x,x,x,,x,x,x,,xx,x,x,x,x,xxxx,x,x,x,x,x,**

Desperté en la mañana los finos rayos del sol me daban un directo aturdimiento ocular,

Bostece intentando relajarme me estire, y los sucesos del día de ayer vinieron de golpe a mi mente, le había dicho al señor Howard que no entraría a la competencia, y en su cara vi desilusión, si la misma cara que puso cuando llegue a Ridhswell en mi actitud de matona

Suspire, me dirigí a mi celular y me percate de que mis amigos y mi nerd habían insistido en llamarme, después de todo me fui al medio día y desde entonces no me han vuelto a ver, comencé a hojear los mensajes que eran muchos cuando me percate de uno

_De: Ted Franklin _

_Para: princesa Puckett _

_Sam, necesito verte temprano en mi oficina, hay que hablar…saludos…! _

Me aterre, el director Franklin de seguro me iba decir muchas cosas, pero de cierto modo la molesta debería ser yo…el prometió no decirle a nadie, prometió guardar mi secreto y así sin avisar hizo que el gritara a todos lo nerda que soy…

No sabía si molestarme o sentirme culpable

Pero algo es seguro, si al principio quería ayudar, o valla que ahora no, lo orgullosa nadie me lo quita y el me traiciono…bueno entonces yo desistiré y no participare…

**X,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,xx,,x,x,x,x,xx,x,x,x,,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,,x,x**

POV Freddie

Estaba muy preocupado me había cansado de llamar a Sam, y me quede dormido, aun no podía creer que mi novia, bueno mi agresiva y tonta novia, no fuera tan tonta después de todo, no me malentiendan pero Sam nunca fue muy inteligente que digamos y siempre solía fracasar en cuanto a estudios se refiere, pero ahora pensar que la persona de quien te enamoraste realmente no es la persona de quien te enamoraste te hacia dudar, muchas preguntas pocas respuestas y la única que podía contestar era una gran mentirosa y maestra en el arte de la evasión

Suspire molesto, el director había solicitado mi presencia y la de Carly mañana temprano y dijo que me explicaría lo que pasa con Sam

Al principio creí que era una broma, pero la actitud de Sam y la manera que hablo Franklin me hicieron ver que no, mi dulce y querida novia no me estaba jugando una mala broma…solo esperaba poder con esto …

Llegue al instituto a la hora que el director me había solicitado entre a su oficina junto con Carly y nos percatamos de que había un rubio de ojos verdes, actitud despreocupada y parecía de nuestra edad, sentado enfrente de él, nos miramos confundidos…

-¡tu!-dirigimos la mirada a la que había hablado, era Sam y tenía una mirada muy indescifrable al ver a aquel chico

-¡Sammy!-¿Sammy?

Ella se giro a nosotros percatándose de nuestra presencia soltó un quejido, luego miro al director de manera amenazante

-¡no puedo creerlo!-soltó molesta Sam, Carly me dirigió una mirada un poco asustada y solo me encogí de hombros

-¡Sam!-regaño el chico-¿Qué te he dicho de gritarle a los mayores?-de acuerdo eso sonó muy Carly

-tu no me hables- y eso también sonó muy Sam

El chico se aproximo a ella con una mirada amenazante y luego la estrujo en un abrazo

No soy celoso….no soy celos….no soy celoso… no soy celoso… no soy celoso… no soy celoso... no soy celoso… no soy celoso…. no soy celoso….ok llevaba nueve frases así y ese chico seguía sin soltar a Sam, antes de que pudiera golpearlo, Sam lo empujo… ¡oh gracias al cielo!

-¿Qué rayos te pasa Ethan?

-a mi o a ti-la señalo-me hablo el director dijo que no querías ayudara tu escuela en una competencia, ¿dime entonces quien debe dar una explicación?-Sam pareció… ¿asustarse?

-sabia que la controlaba pero no pensé que tanto así, -dirigí mí mirada al director ¿a que se refería?

-amm…bueno…

-¡Sam!, deja de balbucear

-no tienes por que hablarle así- y aquí señores y señoras iba el valiente novio al rescate, claro todo lo valiente se me quito cuando vi la mirada de aquel chico, tenia un deje frio, parecía una persona sin sentimientos

-dime quien es antes de que lo mate-dijo dirigiéndose a Sam

-Freddie…mi novio-el semblante de el cambio drásticamente me volteo a ver de nuevo y me dedico una sonrisa muy amable eso me asusto mas…

Ok ahora era yo el estrujado en un abrazo

-o al fin te conozco…Sammy me a hablado mucho de ti… ¿y tu eres?...-dijo dirigiéndose a Carly

-Carly Shay, su mejor amiga-el enarco una ceja

-¿Carly?, ahh… tu fuiste la tonta que el metió esa ideas a Sammy de armar un web show y hacer que desperdiciara su tiempo

-disculpa pero "Sammy"-dijo imitando la voz del chico-se unió a mi… y… ¿Quién te crees que eres para llamarme tonta?-uhh…Carly estaba molesta

-Ethan Puckett, hermano mayor de Sam…-dijo-¿acaso no lo sabían?...todos dirigimos nuestra vista a Sam

-¡oh!...¿por qué?...

**Listo aquí esta la continuación perdón si no tuvo mucha emoción pero estaba cansada….jajá nos vemos en el siguiente…**

**Sin rencores!...dejen un Review bye =)**

**Cap. 10 **


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Hey! ¿Cómo dicen que les va? Yo aquí continuando este finc que al parecer les gusta…jajaja…gracias a todos por sus reviews…**

**Veo mucha emoción por Ethan Puckett…jajaja... ¿esa no se la esperaban verdad?...Jajá**

**Bueno agradezco a tehron leander PM- por invitarme a leer sus historias…Hey yo ya leí tus historias…fui tu primer Review en tiempo perdido y te necesito a mi lado (tercer Review)…así que yo al tanto también de tus actualizaciones…**

**Agradecimientos a ELz Matias, nihg angel- mafii marfoy, katiia y aniaseddie4ever, por comentar el Cap. anterior **

**Una pequeña aclaración, Freddie no sabia lo de que Sam es un genio en el Cap. donde el la vio, ella se encargo de hacerle creer que solo fue un sueño…el nunca se entero!**

**Sin mas….**

**ICarly no me pertenece todo es de su único creador Dan Schneider….**

POV Sam

¿Saben? Siempre quise ser el centro de atención, pero en serio no me refería a esto, tener que ver a mi hermano mayor con esa mirada directa y triste, Carly confundida, y la mirada interrogativa del director además de la mirada gruesa de Freddie, todas, todas sobre mi era estresante…muy estresante

-¿Sam?, ¿Por qué tus amigos no saben de mi?- pregunto Ethan algo triste

-bueno, nunca hablo de ti, es mas si no fuera por que conocieron a Melanie, yo jamás se los hubiera comentado-dije

-¿Por qué?

-¿y me lo preguntas?-solté una risa sarcástica- como podría hablar de las dos personas que me traicionaron-grite

-¡somos tus hermanos!-grito el también-¡no te traicionamos!

-¿alguien me puede explicar que pasa?-interrumpió Carly, por su tono de voz, era claro que estaba molesta y quería una muy buena explicación

-¿Sam?-pregunto Freddie

Bufe molesta, ya era demasiado drama, habría que hablar y aclarar las cosas, cuando menos con mis amigos, me senté y pedí que se sentaran en unas sillas que se encontraban en la oficina del director…

-¡bueno ya comienza!-grito el director ansioso, todos dirigimos la mirada a si a el, este se encogió de hombros-¡yo solo decía!

Lo ignore y comencé a hablar

-hace mucho le ofrecieron una beca a Ethan para poder estudiar en un colegio privado en Inglaterra, el paquete de la beca incluía una oportunidad, así cualquiera de sus hermanas podía ir a estudiar con el, el solo tenia 10, Melanie y yo 9-suspire y continúe no quería que nadie me interrumpiera

-a pesar de que en ese entonces éramos muy pequeños todos sabíamos lo que eso significa…una oportunidad…la oportunidad de ser algo, además de desarrollar lo que papa nos había enseñado, pero no queríamos separarnos, habíamos acordado, no ir, ninguno, yo quería tener un colegio normal, con amigos normales, no me gustaba en nada la idea de ir con un montón de cerebritos como yo...y según Melanie y Ethan pensaban los mismo y se quedarían conmigo…pero no fue así, una mañana me levante y ellos no estaban, Melanie e Ethan se habían ido, recuerdo que en ese entonces yo era muy sensible, y cuando mi mamá me grito, no dude en llorar, me había dicho que no era muy inteligente, que rechazar una beca así no era lo correcto, además de que para colmo quería retener a mis hermanos de realizar sus sueños…-me lleve las manos a la cara-ellos se habían ido, me abandonaron y para colmo le dijeron mentiras a mi mamá…rompieron el pacto-la morena miro mal a Ethan y este se encogió de hombros

- y decías que yo era la tonta-bufo molesta Carly mientras se acercaba a Sam

-¿Qué pero?...-tartamudeo Ethan-Sam, éramos unos niños, nosotros no queríamos ir a una escuela normal, no íbamos a encajar, además, de que solo podía llevar a una de mis hermanas y Melanie estaba dispuesta a irse

-Y se les hizo fácil mentirle a mi mamá y a mi-la rubia lo miro con rabia-si querían irse, me lo hubieran dicho, los hubiera dejado ir, no tenían que llenar mi corazón de nueve años con falsas promesas…

-tu en ese entonces eras una niña, no hubieras entendido

-tenia nueve con un cerebro de un adulto promedio…no me vengas con tonterías-la rubia se paro de golpe mientras señalaba a su hermano

-no eras mas que una niña, una niña que todavía no comprendía las oportunidades de la vida… ¡por dios Sam!-grito el parándose igual que ella

-creo que debemos calmarnos- dijo Carly mientras se colocaba en medio de los hermanos Puckett

-tu no te metas…niña-dijo Ethan a Carly

-creo que Carly tiene razón-dijo interrumpiendo Freddie…

Fin POV Sam

Pronto los adolecentes comenzaron a discutir lanzando comentarios al azar, por su parte el director mantenía una sonrisa, le resultaba cómica la situación, sin embargo como el único adulto decidió interrumpir su diversión

-¡adolecentes!-grito, ganándose la atención de todos-si los llame fue para arreglar la situación, así que dejen de discutir y arreglen la situación-grito de nuevo, todos se miraron entre si y optaron por sentarse de nuevo

-Sam por que no nos dijiste lo de tu hermano y lo de tu… ¿inteligencia?-dijo Carly dudando de que palabra usar

-no podía, quería tener un trato normal, cuando entre a la primaria, mostré todo lo que sabia, no me gusto como me trataban, nunca me gusto., para cuando entre a Ridhswell quise cambiar de la que maltratan a la que maltrata, pero no me funciono por Laura…la ex alumna de aquí que se fue, ella me había amenazado con decirle a las niñas babosas enormes que estaban en el baño que era una nerd, para que bueno…me golpearan, yo no estaba acostumbrada a eso, era muy débil en ese entonces, siempre Ethan me defendía y ahora que el no estaba tenia miedo, así que hice lo que me pidió, poner su nombre en todos mis proyectos…hacerla a ella la mas inteligente de Ridhswell…una leyenda, por que como te darás cuenta en todas las vitrinas de premios esta su cara

La morena suspiro

-de acuerdo…supongo que esto cambiara algunas cosas, pero…-Carly no pudo seguir

-¿me perdonas?-preguntó la rubia

La morena bufo

-cuando no…-la morena rodos los ojos mientras la rubia sonreía, ambas se fundieron en un abrazo un peso menos en la conciencia de la rubia, faltaba una…Freddie

-y ¿tu?-dijo dirigiéndose a Freddie

-yo no tengo nada que perdonar, no es algo mortal es solo un pequeño secreto, además de que no es nada malo, no es como si estuvieras casada o algo así-el moreno enarco una ceja

-bueno…

-¡Sam!-grito Freddie

-es broma, no, no estoy casada…-dijo divertida-¿unión libre cuenta?

-¡Sam!-la rubia no contesto solo lo abraso demostrando lo agradecida que estaba por comprenderla y no reprocharle nada

-gracias- susurro y justo cuando se disponían a unir sus labios

-nada de intercambio de fluidos con mi hermana-grito Ethan

Sam lo miro mal

-creo que ustedes también deben…ya saben disculparse- dijo Carly

Ellos se miraron y solo unieron sus dos puños mientras sonreían

-listo-dijo Sam

Los morenos se miraron extrañados… ¿era todo?...ni un abrazo… ¿o algo? ambos se encogieron de hombros a de ser cosas de hermanos…

El director carraspeo con la garganta ganándose atención de todos

-¿y participaras Sam?-pregunto el director Ted

-sea honesto director ¿Por qué es tan importante que participe?-pregunto Sam

El suspiro abatido

-no quería preocuparlos, pero piensan cerrar Ridhswell

-¿Qué?-musitaron todos

-quieren cerrarlo dicen que esta escuela solo educa vagos y malos ciudadanos al igual que el colegio americano, así que se les ocurrió una estúpida competencia de genios…el ganador salva su escuela

Todos quedaron en silencio

-¡pues entonces hay que ganar!...

**Hey… ¿corto? Lo se por eso subí rápido sigo escribiendo el final de Cam vs seddie… y sigo sin un final digno…me estoy comenzando a desesperar!-jajaja en fin…**

**El próximo abra un poco mas de diversión, ya que aclare todo con respecto a Sam e Ethan…**

**Nos leemos bye =)**


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Hey! ¿Cómo dicen que les va?... no me vean así ¬¬ les juro que no he podido actualizar por la prepa… ¡casi vivo en la escuela! Jeje…es enserio ¬¬….pero bueno aquí estoy yo con el siguiente capitulo de mi gran secreto…espero y les gusten**

**Ando un poco triste **** solo cuatro reviews recibí en el Cap. pasado….pero los contestare….**

**Danielita00021: claro que la sigo! Aquí esta tu continuación… un poco tarde pero llegó, gracias por tu Review!**

**Aniaseddie4ever: jaja créeme Ethan va ser todo un celoso…jeje si se que se siente que te nombren en algo, te llenas de emoción y ternura…lo siento! Estoy siendo cursi jeje, que bien que te haya gustado, gracias por tu Review.**

**Nigh Ángel- marfy malfoy: ojala! Por que sinceramente no soy muy buena con los finales! Jeje,si bueno tal vez ahora ames a Ethan veamos que opinas de el en este Cap.…jejeje …ahh no te preocupes las conciencias eso hacen, si quieres pegarle a tu hermanita te dicen "eso esta mal" te quieres escapar de ir a la escuela "no eso no es sano"…en fin es mi culpa por escucharla…jeje y lo del Review ok lo tendré en cuenta! Gracias por tu Review!**

**Osita buguii: gracias por tu Review! **

**Sin mas….**

**¡Carly no me pertenece todo es propiedad de Dan Schneider **

CAPITULO: "lidiando con los genios Puckett"

POV de Freddie

-¡y aquí vive Carly!-informo mi rubia novia, a su hermano mientras ingresábamos al apartamento Shay

-demasiado colorido…-musito el mientras fruncía el seño, ¿acaso el hermano de Sam era un robot?

-bueno mi hermano es artista, es por eso que hay muchas cosas aquí-explico Carly

-no pregunte, no contestes una pregunta que no hice…-musito disgustado el rubio

-perdón solo intente ser mable-refuto Carly un poco molesta

-¡claro!...después de todo no eres muy linda que digamos, ser amable te da puntos…

-¡Carly!-exclamo Sam-no pelees con el-musito…-acabaras perdiendo-agrego en tono bajo

Yo por mi parte solo rodé los ojos, el hermano de Sam no me caía tan mal, era muy amable conmigo, al menos yo no tenia queja con el, pero con Carly, bueno ella no soporta a la gente tan soberbia, y el lo era y mucho….

-¡Spencer ya llegamos!-informo Carly gritando, ignorando al rubio

-no necesitas gritar-exclamo el rubio

-¡no contestes preguntas que yo no he hecho!- refuto Carly, el hermano de Sam rodo los ojos y la siguió asta la cocina mientras le decía "nunca me imites" y Carly le contestaba "hago lo que yo quiera"

-tu hermano es un poco raro-le dije a Sam mientras me sentaba a lado de ella en el sofá de Carly

-es un nerd…-musito Sam, yo la mire como diciéndole "tu también lo eres"-me refiero a que el es un poco exagerado, el se a aislado demasiado del mundo, dice que al ser el mayor debe ser mejor que yo y Melanie, y que no debe perder su tiempo en tonterías-ella rodo los ojos-lo admiro…-dijo suspirando

-¿lo admiras?-le pregunte

-como no hacerlo, el fue capaz de alejarse de todo, de superarse, míralo ahora es todo un prodigio,- dijo desviando la vista asta su hermano que se encontraba discutiendo con Carly-a sido valiente, jamás dijo no…

-aguarda…-la frene-¿te arrepientes?, Sam, tu hermano dejo todo, ¡míralo!... ¡no tiene ni perro que le ladre!-brame –acaso no vez que el éxito no lo es todo en el mundo…-ella lanzo un buen golpe asiendo que me quejara

-¡arg! ..¡Sam!…

-no seas tonto-dijo mientras hacia un puchero…-yo te quiero, no me arrepiento de no haber ido a ese tonto internado…-afirmo con una sonrisa

¿Podía Ser posible?, ella incluso entendió mejor que yo mis conclusiones, sobe mi brazo derecho, era la primera vez que agradecía uno de sus golpes, si no me hubiera alterado mucho más…y eso no seria bueno…

…

POV Sam

Camine sigilosa a la entrada de Ridhswell, el día de ayer todo mundo se había enterado de mi pequeño secreto, y ahora tenia un poco de pánico, por la reacción de mi compañeros, si pánico, después de todo yo era una Puckett, pero ser Puckett no significa no tener miedo algunas veces, salvo que seas Ethan el parecía un robot…

-buenos días princesa-escuche que hablaban detrás de mi

-hola Freddie-dije viendo hacía todos los puntos que mis glóbulos oculares me permitían

-emmm…. ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto mientras me rodeaba por atrás de la cintura, rodé mis ojos y continúe con mi entrada sigilosa aun con el detrás de mí

-si es solo que bueno…

-tienes pánico-afirmo sonriendo, no lo podía ver, pero sabia que tenia una enorme sonrisa por pegar en el blanco

-nop…yo no tengo miedo….

-estas actuando raro y andas toda paranoica, es claro que tienes miedo cariño-intente zafarme de su agarre y quitarle su tonta sonrisa con un golpe, pero el no me lo permitió y me sujeto con mas fuerza

-de acuerdo si tengo miedo-me rendí-¡pero no estoy siendo paranoica!

Justo al momento que grite pasaban un par de estudiantes que se fueron asustados al escucharme

-lo vez estas alterada-murmuro el detrás de mi, cálmate, relájate, no va pasar nada solo eres un genio, no es la gran cosa

-eso no ayuda mucho, pero… ¡ya que!,-Freddie dejo de abrazarme para ponerse en mi costado y estirar su mano para que la tomara,

-bien Puckett, tranquila, solo te preguntara un par de cosa las chismosas de aquí y ya, no hay problema-sonreí ante su inútiles intentos de levantarme el animo, Freddie no era bueno consolando…

Llegue a mi casillero, asta ahora nada, solo miradas raras pero podía tratar con eso

-hola Sam, Freddie.-saludo mi amiga mientras se acercaba con nosotras

-que onda Carls-salude mientras introducía la clave de mi casillero

-el director nos quiere a los tres después de la escuela, va a haber una junta por lo del concurso de escuelas-Freddie y yo asentimos

-bueno le avisare a Ethan-informe

-¡que! Y al el porque!-se quejo mi amiga

-porque el va ser nuestro tutor y va apoyarnos-dije en tono obvio

-¿porque te cae tan mal el hermano de Sam?-dijo Freddie, mientras yo tecleaba un mensaje de texto a Ethan

-es demasiado frio, me da miedo y a la vez me irrita-Freddie sonrió

-a mi me cae bien, salvo por que no me deja besar a Sam enfrente de el, pero en lo demás es agradable-hablo Freddie

-¡claro que te cae bien!...a ti no te insulta acerca de tu nivel intelectual

-Carly, el es así-le dije, tal vez era hora de decirle para evitar tantas disgustos entre ellos-el es muy lindo y tierno cuando no tiene números en su cabeza, solo debes aprender a tratarlo

-¡vamos Sam!, ni siquiera te quiso dar un abrazo el día que ustedes se reconciliaron-baje la mirada-si, pero el es muy lindo y tierno-musite-y perdóname Carly pero no te permito que hables así de mi hermano, el no es un insensible-

Carly me miro sorprendida, pero odiaba que la gente tachara o insinuara que mi hermano es un insensible, si yo lo decía era cosa mía,… ¡solo yo!

-de acuerdo Sam, tratare de ser linda con Ethan,-dijo ella, como si de un castigo se tratase

-¿Quién la quiere?-dije asiendo un puchero y ella solo sonrió

-pero a la primera que me diga algo…lo mato-reí ante su comentario

-biennn…-me rendí-solo no lo trates de matar con palabras….tu no eres tan buena intimidando

-¡claro que lo soy!-contesto indignada-¿verdad Freddie?-dijo dirigiéndose a Freddie

-bueno…Carly…-balbuceo el –¡ya voy mamá!-luego salió corriendo, rodé mis ojos ante su patética manera de huir…¡estábamos en la escuela por dios! Carly solo bajo la mirada triste

-¡oh vamos Carly tu eres adorable!-dije tratando de sonar comprensiva-¿para que querrías parecerte a alguien como yo?-pregunte, ella sonrió

-Tienes razón-luego cerró su casillero y se dirigió al otro lado…un momento…¿parecerse a mí?

-¡oye!-grite

…

POV Freddie

-bueno jóvenes, como ustedes sabrán, su nueva capitana es Samantha Puckett, -dijo el director presentando a Sam, frente a todos los participantes del concurso de cerebritos, algunos aplaudieron y otros no se lo creyeron del todo

-director… ¿esta seguro de eso?...es decir Puckett es solo una bravucona, dudo mucho que de verdad sea el genio que dice ser-pregunto Michael, el era el mas brillante de todos en química, un engreído que pensaba que el era superior a todos, el era rubio con unas buena cara, de echo si no fuera un nerd seria el mas popular de Ridhswell, por feo no es…ok soné como una chica…

-señor Michael, no le permito que hable así, Puckett es una gran estudiante, -defendió el director, Sam solo le lanzo una mirada burlona

-concuerdo con el director….todos aquí hemos demostrado una gran competencia, ¿Por qué ahora resulta que Sam es mejor?-pregunto Estephania, una chica que hablaba con fluidez perfecto el francés además de poseer un alto rendimiento,

Sam aclaro la garganta y hablo

-¿a quien le importa lo que ustedes digan?-dijo-soy mejor que ustedes, si,-afirmo Sam ya un poco harta de tanto alboroto

-Sam-regaño Carly

-lo que Sam quiere decir es que ella es muy competente, tal vez no lo demuestra pero yo se que si es la mejor-afirmo Carly mirando con ternura a Sam

-¡pruébenlo!-grito Michael de nuevo

Sam suspiro cansada, me acerque a ella

-Sam demuéstraselos de una vez, tal vez a si te acepten

-yo no necesito que esta bola de tarados me aprueben-dijo ella mientras señalaba a todos, la mire mal

-Sam…por favor ¿por mi?-le dije haciendo mi puchero

-¡bien!-contesto irritada

-tu Michael,-lo señala-al frente-el la miro raro, como no comprendiendo-¡si tu!, ¡al frente ahora!…-respondió Sam y el rubio se asusto tanto que se paro, obedeciendo a Sam

-tantas ganas tienes de probarme, bien ¡hazlo!-dijo autoritaria Sam-pregúntame lo que sea y te contestare-dijo mi novia, Carly yo mirábamos la escena entusiasmados aunque no lo quisiéramos aceptar, moríamos por ver a Sam siendo tan inteligente como ella dice

-comenzare con preguntas sencilla Sam, para no marearte tanto,-dijo aquel engreído

-solo pregunta tarado-contesto Sam

-uno mas uno-todos rieron en la sala, provocando que Sam se enojara…eso no era bueno

-dos-dijo mientras apretaba los dientes tratando de contenerse….trague saliva si Sam se enojaba, iba ser difícil calmarla

-muy bien-burlo el chico-ahora un poco mas difícil-300 217 123.00083 mas 212 334 323.00-Sam frunció el seño y sonrió

-mmmm…. un número grande,-murmuro Sam

-¡ja! Lo sabia, yo pude realizar esa suma fácilmente tu eres una farsa…

-512,551, 446-conntesto Sam causando que el borrara su sonrisa, y un enojo grande se apoderara de el

-un gas noble

-xenón

-grupo que es formado por un metal y un no metal

-sal binaria

-cuantos estados tiene Estados Unidos

-cincuenta

-como se le conoce a al crisis de 1929

-el crack o la gran depresión

-el mas grande filosofo griego

-a mi parecer, Aristóteles

-años en donde se desarrollo la segunda guerra mundial

-1939 y 1945

Michael estaba furioso, pero como todo gran genio no se rindió, tomo un plumón y escribió en la pizarra dos ecuaciones químicas, cuyas no entendía y le pidió a Sam que haga una mientras el realiza la otra

-veamos que tan buena eres en química Puckett- Sam no contesto solo asintió

El miro al director, y confundido el dijo

-¡ya empiecen!-los dos terminaron al mismo tiempo

-tu ecuación esta mal-dijo Sam mientras este le veía mal

-¿Qué?, la tuya esta mal-afirmo Michael

Todos se miraron confundíos, claro todos éramos inteligentes pero la operación que había puesto Michael nadie la conocía, era un nivel alto, así que nadie podía decir de quien era el resultado correcto, yo como todos los demás veíamos líneas y trazos, números y letras

-director-suspiro frustrada Sam-dígale que el de el esta incorrecto-musito Sam enojada

Carly me miro confundida y yo la mire igual

-podríamos preguntarle a algún maestro si esta correcto-sugerí

-lo siento señor Benson, pero no hay maestro que le guste quedarse después de su horario de trabajo-contesto el director franklin

-Sam contesto todas las preguntas anteriores correctamente, esto también podría estar correcto,-trato de apoyar Carly

-pero tan bien podría estar mal-afirmó Michael

-¡oh por favor Basclean! Te aplaste-dijo Sam

-bueno llegue una media hora tarde, pero aquí estoy-hablo Ethan llegando ignorando la discusión de su hermana con el otro rubio

-buenas tardes director-saludo

-Freddie y Carly-musito el nombre de Carly con desprecio

-Ethan…

-hola Ethan-salude, el entro y lo miro que vio fue la pizarra

-¿Sam no me digas que tu hiciste eso?...si es así haz perdido mucha práctica-dijo su hermano

-¡no ese lo hice yo!-Refunfuño Michael-¡soy un genio!-Ethan rio con la soberbia que solo el puede tener

-pues eres un genio demasiado tonto-musito Ethan

-¿acaso tu entiendes todo esto?-pregunte

-claro, mientras tu estudiabas las sumas algebraicas, yo realizaba todo esto, señalo la pizarra

-¿y tu quien eres?-pregunto el rubio molesto

-Ethan Puckett, hermano mayor de Sam

-ahh eso quiere decir que apoyas a tu hermana y por seso dices que esta mal mi ejercicio-dijo con superioridad Michael

-no, solo que hay algo que debes saber, las matemáticas y la química son ciencias exactas, un error y muere todo tu resultado, y tu error fue el más tonto que he visto de un "genio"-dijo haciendo comillas al aire

-desde cuando el cubo de tres es 9-Michael lo miro atónito y dirigió una rápida mirada a su ecuación, si, en efecto el se había equivocado desde el principio

-pero…Pero—a y otra cosa un genio es soberbio, nunca presumido-agrego el rubio, Sam sonrió y abrazo a su hermano, un gesto demasiado cariñoso para ser Sam, el no le correspondió pero tampoco la aparto

-Ahora siéntate y dejen que los asesore –dijo Ethan una vez que su hermano dejo de abrazarlo

Cuando Michael alzo su mano

-¿Qué?-pregunto Ethan

-Sam dijo que contestaría todas mis preguntas

-bien hazla

-Sam ¿te casarías conmigo?

Me atragante y con un retúndete

-¡no!-le conteste

-le pregunte a Sam-contesto el simplemente

-y resulta que yo soy su novio, y si no mas recuerdo hace un rato querías humillarla

-¿y?...es muy inteligente, seria perfecta para mi-puse una car de estupefacción completa, ¡Que raros eran los genios!

-no seria tu esposa ni por un millón de dólares-grito Sam

-¡déjense de tonterías! –regaño Ethan

Ahora me caía mucho mejor Ethan…

…

Toda la semana fue lo mismo, Ethan no dejaba ni que Michael se acerque a Sam, y mucho menos yo, Sam estaba encerrada entre tantos libro que su hermano le hacía leer, y ella parecía obedecer sin chistar….contrabajo y lograba Salir con Sam una que otra vez además de que teníamos que rogarle a Ethan para que la dejara hacer iCarly con nosotros…Ethan se estaba volviendo un posesivo, Michael estaba detrás de Sam y yo y Sam cada día nos distanciábamos mas…

Y claro no podría evitar sentir un poco de rabia cada vez que Sam contestaba o corregía todo lo que decía mal, antes yo era el inteligente y Sam la fuerte, ahora ella era ambos…y yo tendría que aprender a lidiar con los genios Puckett….

**¡Y eso es todo!...jajá lo siento ando seca de ideas jeje en fin! Espero y el otro sea mejor**

**Espero su Review **

**Pregunta: ¿Cómo se saca el guion largo?**

Nos leemos bye =)


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Hey! ¿Cómo dicen que les va?...nop no tengo mucho que decir jeje…solo… **

**Contestare sus reviews…**

**Cold princesszzz: ****Jajá si pobre Freddie….jeje pobre pero bueno espero y se arregle jaja claro a ver que disparate hace la autora jeje…¡Gracias por tu Review!**

**Phoenix: ****Gracias por tu Review, si bueno eso con ese foro es caso pasado, ya logramos que calmen un poco sus tonterías jeje, igual cuídate! Bye=)**

**Night Ángel -MaFy Malfoy : ****Uff! ****Review largo, jajaja de acuerdo ya vi que tu conciencia es muy metiche jeje, me cae bien jajaja..¿Me pregunto donde estará la mía?..."aquí a ver si aquí te da vergüenza y me escuchas"…oye yo siempre te escucho!...ahh bueno te decía gracias por tu buen humor en tu Review te diré que me encanta tus reviews niña…(te digo niña porque te referiste a ti como mala, así que supuse q eras mujer, perdón pero ya me a pasado eso de cambiarle el sexo a los autores si me equivoque me dices) "¬¬", ¿que? " ¿quien confunde los sexos?", hay perdón! Ya se a que se refiere night cuando dice que las conciencias no sirven "oye!",nosotras somos excepcionales, ¿y tu quien eres? la conciencia de nigh, me escape un rato, y digo que nosotras somos muy útiles… "Hey! Lárgate esta es mi cabeza, solo yo la confundo"…emmm bueno "tu cállate", que pesadas¬¬, bueno espero tu Review y gracias por este!**

**Seddielovenathan : ****Jajá gracias por tu apoyo, y claro que la seguiré escribiendo, jajá si bueno eso es historia pasada, ahora los finc son de calidad y ya no tienen que andar criticando jejeje, gracias por tu Review y apoyo bye =) **

**ElzMatías : ****Hey! Gracias por tu Review me emocione al verte entre mis reviews eres uno de mis escritores favoritos"! Gracias (te digo autor por como suena tu avatar, pero si te cambie el sexo, me dices, es que hay veces que nos confundimos de genero jejeje)**

**Aniaseddie4ever: ****Ok Bere, supongo que de Berenice (si no me dices), gracias por tu ayuda, ¡gracias por tu comentario! **

**Sandra: Bueno Sandra aquí estoy escribiendo jeje…y see, pobre Freddie… ¿Qué pasar?... ¡huy! Para saber hay que leer y dejar reviews…bye =) **

**Y por ultimo gracias a todos los LEF(lectores fantasmas)! **

**Bueno…**

**ICarly no me pertenece, solo la trama de esta historia y sus personajes inventados….**

1 semana después de la llegada de Ethan…

-y como puedes notar los presidentes de Estados Unidos, no siempre son como la historia dice…-hablaba el hermano de Sam, a la misma, ambos se encontraban en su casa sentados en la sala, aprendiendo de la historia de los presidentes de Norteamérica– ¡Sam!...¡Sam!...¿me estas escuchando?

-¿ah?...claro decías algo de los compuesto orgánicos de no se que…

-¡no!... ¡Sam! estoy hablando de presidentes americanos, ¿Qué pasa contigo?, andas muy distraída-regaño el rubio

-lo siento,- musito Sam al ver que había enfadado a su hermano

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto un poco más calmado su hermano

-es Freddie…-musito la rubia-a estado muy raro últimamente, ya no me besa, de vez en cuando me invita a salir y bueno casi no quiere pasar tiempo conmigo…-dijo Sam-me evita-aclaro-me evita demasiado…-agrego entre dientes…-ese pequeño nerd…-

-a ver, ¿estas distraída en algo tan tonto?...Sam eso no importa, es mas mejor si te deja de una buena vez y así te centrarías de manera total en tus estudios

La rubia enfureció

-¡Ethan Puckett!, sabes que te tengo respeto pero nunca, nunca vuelvas a decir eso…Freddie es mi novio, no lo cambiaria por nada…-espeto la rubia

-como quieras, pero Freddie no estará allí por siempre, y cuando el se vaya puede que para ti sea demasiado tarde….-dijo su hermano mientras salía de la habitación

…

La rubia llego, como ya era costumbre (gracias a su hermano), temprano a la escuela, abrió su casillero e introdujo, no libros, no papeles, si no su misma cabeza y la aporreo contra el duro metal

-¡Sam!... ¿que haces? … te vas a lastimar...mi futura esposa no puede estar haciendo eso

La rubia saco su cabeza del casillero a duras penas

-Michael…-musito cansada

-¡buenos días Sam!- saludo el, la rubia rodo los ojos ese chico ya la tenia harta, lo golpearía, pero su hermano le dijo que no lo hiciera, y asta ahora no lo a echo…

-a hola Michael, ¿que te trae por aquí?-espeto con un tono de fastidio esperando que entendiera la indirecta

-vine a saludar, y a darte esto-dijo mientras extendía un pequeño paquete en frente de ella

-no creo…

-ábrelo- insistió el

Con un poco de desconfianza tomo el paquete y se dispuso a abrirlo

-¿un libro?-pregunto al ver el libro

-si, es didáctico, tiene gráficos muy buenos y una…-el rubio no termino de hablar por que la rubia lo había golpeado…–¡hay!...¡Sam!

-¡cállate! y escucha, estoy harta de ti y de tus tonterías, déjame en paz….-Sam lo miro fijo y lo atrajo hacia el mientras lo miraba amenazantemente-y hay de ti que le digas de esto a Ethan-el chico solo sonrió y aprovecho para darle un rápido beso en la frente a la rubia y salir corriendo, iba perseguirlo pero su amiga Carly la detuvo

-¡Hey tranquila rubia, solo es un nerd!

-¡un nerd muerto!-espeto la rubia

-tranquila, respira, no pasa nada, además de que recuerda que tu hermano se molesta si lo llegas a lastimar

-claro-dijo la rubia

-¿sabes?, ¡le haces mas caso a Ethan que acaba de llegar que a mi!-espeto analizando la situación la castaña-¿Por qué?

-es mi hermano Carls es todo…

La castaña entrecerró los ojos

-Hey Carly, Sam,-dijo Freddie mientras se acercaba a darle un beso muy rápido a su novia, demasiado rápido para el gusto de la chica

-emmm ¿Freddie?-dijo Sam dirigiéndose al muchacho-¿podemos hablar?-este asintió confundido pero igual accedió…

POV Sam

Entre junto con Freddie a la bodega del conserje, (era el único lugar con seguro, donde podíamos hablar), estaba nerviosa, aunque no lo dijera, Freddie es muy importante para mi, ¿y si lo que dijo Ethan es cierto? Esa duda me mataba y mucho, no soportaría que fuera cierto…

El entro notablemente confundido

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto confundido

-quería hablar…

-¿de que?-pregunto confundido

-de nosotros…-dije

-¿nosotros?-si, adivinaron, confundido

Suspire, no quería darle mas vueltas al asunto así que fui directa

-has estado distanciado, demasiado, …¿Qué pasa?...-pregunté

El vacilo un poco

-yo…bueno…

-¿qué? –dije impaciente

-bueno...tu...

-¿Qué?-volví a gritar, histéricamente

-¡no te soporto!-me quede helada la oír sus palabras, lo que Ethan dijo era cierto, ¿porque las mamas y los hermanos mayores siempre tenían la razón?

-¿que?..

-¡no eres tu!,-dijo- es tu cerebro!,-recalco- no soporto que seas tan inteligente, siempre había buscado la manera de ser mejor que tu, y la única forma en la que soy mejor que tu, vienes y me la arrebatas….solo me enoja….

No podía creer lo que Freddie me decía, sabia que el era competitivo, es obvio, pero celoso de mi, ¿Qué no debería estar orgulloso?...

-Sam…

-¡debía haberte matado, cuando te odiaba, no desmayarte! –murmure molesta

-¡Sam!-regaño el, ase un par de días le había confesado que el realmente me había visto haciendo aquellas operaciones, que no se desmayo y que desde antes el ya sabia que era un genio, claro no lo tomo bien…

-no deberías desearle la muerte a tu novio- protesto

-¡y tu! ¡Deberías soportar a tu novia!- le grite

-¡mi novia es una genio!, ¡es difícil lidiar con eso!

Analice sus palabras…me dolió

-tal vez, deberías decirle directamente lo que sientes a tu novia-el pareció notar mi tono triste,

-Sam…se que parezco un loco ridículo, por pensar todo esto, pero es que…yo quiero que sientas que tu novio es importante

Enarque una ceja confundida

-¿ah?

-tu novio, no es mas guapo que tu, no es mas valiente que tu, no es mas fuerte que tu….y ahora no es mas listo que tu, siento que no te merezco

Bofetada…

-¡aush!... ¿y eso porque?

-¡por tonto!, creí que era por una mujer, o por otra chica, o que tenias hijos, o peor que eras bueno…Tú sabes…-deje inconclusa mi frase

-¿Qué?

- no nada…solo que te quiero mucho, pero a veces eres un tarado-grite molesta

-tu tarado…-dijo el

-mi tarado- afirme

Me acerque a el y lo bese, por un buen rato, ahora no estaba mi hermano para separarnos…

-¡Sam!-escuche que alguien grito mi nombre, pero sinceramente no estaba prestando mucha atención

-Sam-Freddie me alejo asustado, me miro y ambos miramos hacia donde provenía esa voz

-Michael-gritamos al unimismó

-¡Sam!, si quieres ser mi esposa, tendrás que dejar a Freddie-enarque una ceja confundida, Basclean no parecía un genio, mas bien era como un niño con su capricho

Freddie lo miro furioso, aprisiono su cara con su mano, y se dispuso a empujarlo fuera

-¿creí que tenia seguro la puerta?-pregunto Freddie

-Freddie, forzar cerraduras no es cosa de delincuentes, es mas algo de ciencia…-dije como lo mas obvio, el me miro molesto -¿Qué?

-deja de hablar así, me asustas y aburres-dijo con su media sonrisa, lo golpe ligeramente en el hombro

Me acerque de nuevo y lo bese, lo extrañaba mucho,…

…

Decidí por Freddie faltar la primera hora a clase, y el no accedió, pero como dije decidí por el, así que seguíamos en la misma bodega compartiendo un momento juntos

-de acuerdo Sam…pero por ultima vez las computadoras no poseen un generador intergaláctico(N/A eso lo invente)-si, compartiría un momento único con Freddie si el no estuviera convenciéndome de algo tan ridículo

-¡qué si!, las computadoras de 5mg de RAM poseen esa pequeña aplicación, no lo sabes, por que apenas se esta comenzando a comentar-dije por enésima vez, pelear con Freddie era muy divertido antes, ahora es como si hablara con un libro de ciencias, un libro de ciencias muy terco…

-no Sam…

-¿sabes? Esto no es divertido- el suspiro cansado

-si tienes razón-seguíamos en el armario del conserje así que me deslice y me senté de espaldas a la puerta, el imito mi acción, apoye mi cabeza en su hombro y suspire frustrada

-soy yo, ¿o las peleas eran mas divertidas, cuando eran por cosa ridículas?-pregunte

-no, de verdad eran mas divertidas, peleábamos por cualquier cosa, como si lo cerdos volaban, que el tocino provenía del pollo y cosas sin sentido

-seee….recuerdo que me golpeaba mentalmente por tener que discutir de esas tonterías….

-¿tan difícil es fingir ser una rubia tonta?-deje pasar la indirecta y conteste

-tu sabes como soy de orgullosa, hería mi orgullo tener que decir cosas que sabia que eran y decir bobadas como esas

Freddie me miro comprensivo, odiaba esa mirada me hacia débil, no me gusta esa sensación de flaqueo y hormigueó que solo el me provoca, mordí mi lengua tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, pero lo sentí tan cerca que lo bese de nuevo…es mi idea o estoy en la nubes, y ahora mismo estoy aterrizando…

¡Pum!

Sentí el ligero golpe en mi cabeza y me pare de golpe, alguien abrió la puerta y Freddie y yo caímos para atrás

-aquí estas Sam…Puckett tienes muchos deberes, además de un gran compromiso con el concurso intelectual, y pareciera mas importante intercambiar ADN con Fredward –me levante con ayuda de Freddie del suelo y trate de no matar a mi hermano, lo quería, pero hay veces que lo necesitaba atado de pies y de manos, y si era posible de cerebro

-lo siento Ethan…-trague saliva al ver la mirada confusa de Freddie, pero Ethan era mi hermano y era mas responsable que Pam, por lo que le debía mas respeto…si, la ley Puckett.

…

POV Freddie

-hoy discutiremos las reglas del concurso y algunas modificaciones en las competencias, primero que nada su capitán será el que participara en todo, sin excepción, y si logran los concursantes pasar el reto, la capitana tendrá que responder una pregunta, y esto les dará acceso al siguiente nivel, son 10 niveles, cada uno participara en uno diferente, solo una oportunidad, una pregunta, es todo-dijo el director, mientras guardaba la hoja de la cual leía

Dirigí mi mirada a Sam, y pude notar el ceño fruncido de ella, al parecer era demasiado responsabilidad sobre sus hombros, reí nervioso, me sentía feliz por Sam y saber que ella es una persona muy inteligente me causaba algo de confusión, siempre fue mas audaz que yo, ahora que lo pienso las señales estaban alii, ella siempre ganaba las apuestas incluso cuando implicaban algo intelectual, si no prestaban atención a las clases ¿Cómo es que lo sabia?, pero claro quien respondería es un genio muy grande que esconde todo a través de un traje de bravucón nadie. Si, yo menos.

-considero una revisión inmediata de todos los temas, y que se nos asigne otro tutor, Ethan y Sam, no son suficientes para ayudar a todos nosotros-mire a Tania que hablaba, en parte ella tenia razón, había que crear estrategias

-claro ¿pero quien?-pregunte, los maestros eran flojos, además de que no conocían nada, sin ofender, entonces quien seria lo suficiente apto para lograr apoyarnos del misma manera que Ethan y Sam, uno de la Nasa…puede ser

Todos se miraron, era cierto todos podían apoyarse por si solos, pero el colegio americano, a pesar de crear vagos, tiene un grupo muy reducido de genios y altos promedios, lo mas seguro es que ese grupo sean parte del equipo, por lo que corríamos un gran riesgo, y nuestras habilidades no eran suficientes

-¿Qué tal Spencer?-todos volteamos a ver a Carly, ella solo rio y se escondió detrás del rubio, este solo se movió incomodo

-nosotros tenemos al indicado-voltee a ver a Sam, que señalaba a el y a su hermano simultáneamente-el es muy inteligente, tiene un excelente rendimiento, es guapo-eso no me gusto y alce la ceja-además de que posee mucho tiempo libre ahora-la mire molesto, yo era una persona celosa, muy celosa….

-¿y quien es ese súper hombre?-pregunte, molesto-¿tiene una moto? ¿Es sexi? ¿Qué?-Sam solo rio

-nop tiene veinte años-calme un poco mis musculosos, pero luego me altere ¿no Sam estaba enamorada de Spencer 13 años mayor que el?

-¿recuerdan la unión libre que mencione?-me alarme un poco, ella solo estallo en risas

-él esta aquí-informó Ethan mientras guardaba su celular

-¡llegue a salvar su escuela!...

**Oh! ¿Quién será?, la verdad ni idea déjenme pensar quien y subiré el otro jajá…nah! Jeje déjenme un Review…se que están allí LEF (lectores fantasma)….vamos déjenme uno…**

**Nos leemos bye =) **


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Hey! ¿Cómo dicen que les va? **

**Siento la demora. **

**Pero he estado muy ocupada. Espero y aun así me dejen un review.**

**ICarly no me pertenece blablabla…. **

Contestare sus reviews

ManiiNa: jaja soy yo, ¿o te cambiaste el nombre? Jeje "obvio se cambio el nombre" mmm cállate...vez aun mi conciencia esta suelta jaja recordándome que te debo una actualización " te vas por un largo rato y eso es todo" lo vez? Sigue fastidiando...lo siento creo que si te torturé mucho tiempo espero aun sigas enamorada de Ethan tal vez ames igual ahh...bueno tendrás que leer jaja "enserio estas mal" cállate! Intento disculparme "apuesto a que ni se acuerda de ti"...eso fue cruel ehh...jaja bueno espero tener otro review para saber que tu conciencia y tu no me odian jaja

Day: jajaja si bueno, que lindo que te animaste a dejar un review. No fue muy pronto pero ya esta aquí.

Gracias por tu review =)

Seddielovenathan: jajaja gracias, perdón por la enorme demora. Si bueno por ahora él no estará jeje.

Stefanyandreagf: no te preocupes, gracias por este que dejaste. Cuídate tu igual. Gracias.

Concuerdo: SeddieX100pre

**Cáp. 14 " Mí no tan Bienvenido"**

POV Freddie

Dirigí mi mirada al "sexy" que nos ayudaría a ganar la competencia

-¡llegue a salvar su escuela!-grito, lo mire fijamente, no parecía tener 20 años, yo le calculaba unos 16

-¡Sammy!, ¡Terry! -grito apretando a mi novia y a mi cuñado en un abrazo

No soy celoso...no soy celoso...no soy celoso

Si esta vez llegaba a 8 me desmayaría

No soy celoso...no soy celoso...¡uf! La soltó

Mire a Sam que no parecía estar muy contenta, eso me confundió un poco ¿que no me presumía su llegada?

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntaron ambos hermanos al terminar de ser aplastados por él

-el tío Ian no pudo venir, así que vine en su lugar

-mi nombre es Daniel,-agito su brazo en señal de saludo, solo hasta ese momento fui consiente de las miradas bobas de las chicas. Lo mire por un segundo era rubio, ojos azules y vestia muy rudo, un Puckett sin duda.

-¿y tienes novia?-escuche como pregunto Carly, muy melosa

-no

Las chicas soltaron un suspiro, salvo por Sam

-es mi odioso primo-murmuro Sam cerca de mi- no se supone que vendría él, si no mi tío-se quejo

-¿que hace aquí ese intento de genio?-murmuro Ethan apoyándose del otro lado de mi hombro

-es obvio que tío Ian lo mando-contesto a regañadientes mi novia

Yo me mantenía en medio de ellos dos, mientras escuchaba sus quejas ¿que tenia de malo?, el chico se veía una buena persona

Y era muy guapo...de acuerdo de nuevo soné como una chica

¿Que rayos pasa conmigo?

-¿acaso el no nos puede ayudar?-pregunte, deseoso por encontrar una respuesta a tan quejoso comportamiento

-si puede, es un Puckett rudo e inteligente-murmuro Ethan

-¿entonces?- insistí

Ninguno me contesto y se dirigieron al rubio, lo presentaron como su primo

-¿ahora no quieren una prueba de que es un genio?-pregunto Ethan

Los hombres se encogieron de hombros y las mujeres suspiraron un rotundo "no"

Ethan rodó los ojos

-no les cae bien Daniel ¿no es cierto?-le pregunte a Carly, que estaba sentada a lado de mi, mientras leíamos algunos libros de nuestras respectivas disciplinas

-¿ah?-dirigí mi mirada a lo que ella veía y sin duda era aquel rubio, no tan bienvenido llamado Daniel

-Carly... ¡Carly!-parpadeo confusa y me miró

-¿Qué?-grito desesperada

-no me estas escuchando...

-es porque parece boba mirando a Dani-ambos dirigimos nuestra vista a Ethan que estaba parado a un lado de la mesa, de donde nos encontrábamos

-si yo miro o no a Dani...-dijo suspirando el nombre-es muy mi problema Puckett-contesto recuperando el tono serio

-no contestes preguntas, que no te echo ¡ya te lo dije muchas veces!

-perdóname señor ¡aquí mando yo!, - Carly se puso de pie molesta

Ohh esto se pondría mal

Todos centraron sus ojos en ellos

-¡no soy un señor!

-¡pues te comportas como uno!

-bueno... ¡tu eres una nena mimada!

-no soy una nena-grito- ¡soy todo una mujer!

-no te comportas como tal

Carly hizo un sonido de indignación, era una discusión seria

¿Porque todos reían?

-¿como te atreves?-grito Carly

-no se ni porque peleo contigo-refuto Ethan

-Ahh pues yo si sé...

-¿porque?

-¡porque tu eres un...!-ella se detuvo, mire a Sam que borro al instante sus sonrisa divertida

-¿¡un que?!- exigió Ethan

POV Sam

Carly dirigió su vista hacia mí, no entendía porque habían comenzado a discutir, al principio pareció divertido, pero pronto se torno ofensivo y demasiado personal

-no lo hagas-le murmure a Carly con los labios

-olvídalo ¿si?-suspire aliviada, pero Carly salio furiosa del salón

Fulmine a todos con la mirada y dirigí mi vista a Ethan, él se sentó alado de Freddie, notablemente derrotado

-yo iré con ella tu quédate con tu hermano-afirme y espere a que Dani se fuera a buscar a Carly, para acercarme a Ethan

-¿estas bien?- le pregunte

-¿porque no habría de estarlo?-mi hermano tenia una mirada fría

-¡si claro!, yo y mis tontas preguntas

Freddie me miro extrañado de mi comportamiento

Le sonreí, mientras tomaba asiento a su lado y me apoyaba en su hombro

El director se dio cuenta de la tensión en el aire, y opto por dejarlos ir a todos a sus casas

-mañana seguiremos repasando-dijo

Al poco rato solo quedábamos Ethan, Freddie y yo, aún en la misma posición

Levante mi vista hacia Freddie y él me miro

-ni siquiera se les ocurra-devolvimos la vista a Ethan que pareció molesto de que casi besará a Freddie

-¡Ethan!-me queje

-¿como es que se hicieron pareja?-pregunto

Parpadee un poco insegura de contestar

-solo paso-murmuro Freddie

-hay algo que no me cuadra, pregunte a varias personas y todas me dijeron que ustedes se odiaban, luego mi hermana se interno en un hospital mental y pronto ya estaban de novios

POV Freddie

Antes de que si pudieran contestar, Carly entro corriendo y se aferro a Sam, casi arrancándola de mis hombros

-¿qué pasa Carls?-pregunto Sam, sorprendida de la reacción de Carly

-es Brad

-¿que tiene Brad?

-termino conmigo, al parecer se molesto de que me embobará con Dani, y de que me encontró abrazada a él hace 10 minutos-Carly sollozo de nuevo

-Carly, no esta bien que suspires por otros chicos cuando tienes novio-le dije

-Gracias por decirme Fredward-me grito

Me ofendí un poco

Ethan pareció obsérvala irritado de su comportamiento

-¡uf! ¡Ya cálmate, ya se te pasara!

Carly se despego de Sam y lo miro feo

-¿que me calme?-le dio un fuerte golpe en el hombro-no me pidas que me calme-grito, dándole mas golpes en su hombro

Sam solo sonrió al ver las muecas de dolor en su hermano

-eso solo me altera mas

Carly esta muy triste lloraba mientras le pegaba a Ethan, pronto los golpes cesaron poco a poco

Y luego lo abrazo...

-estas moqueando mi camisa-dijo asqueado el rubio, al ver como carly seguía llorando enrollada en él

-¡cállate! Y consuélame-ordenó

Ethan algo dudoso comenzó a acariciarle el cabello aunque parecía que esta consolando a un cachorro

Sam les saco una foto, y me la mostró, estaba muy cerca de mi, de verdad quería besarla, me acerque un poco a ella...

-ni siquiera lo pienses Benson-dijo

Refunfuñe un poco y me dirigí a Sam, ella me tomo del brazo y me saco del salón

-¡oigan!, -escuchamos a Ethan decir

-¡cállate! Aún no termino de llorar-segundo Carly

Sam me llevó al pasillo en donde me beso

¡Finalmente!

Si el hermano de Sam seguía así, no lo soportaría, era como tener al mini papá de mi novia regañándome por estar con su hija

¡Soy un buen chico! ¿Por qué de repente tanta sobreprotección a Sam?

-¡oye nerd!, me esta hartando la situación con Ethan

-leíste mis pensamientos, ¿por qué tanto "aléjate de mi hermana"?

-él me dijo que..., mejor si terminábamos de una vez, tanto tú como Carly me distraen de mis estudios

-¿eso cree?

-los culpa a ustedes de que haya ocultado mi inteligencia, además de que ya no soy la Sam que él recuerda

-tu hermano esta loco-la bese de nuevo, la pegue a mi frente y casualmente mire por encima de su hombro-Malcom...-gruñí

Sam volteó y allí estaba ese genio...

-¡Sammy cariño!-grito-¿como te atreves a seguirme engañando con Benson?

Sam gruño, empuño las manos

La atrape antes de que lo matara

-¡es suficiente Freddie!, déjame mostrarle...-intento caminar pero la detuve

-Sam...Cálmate-le dije, no es como si me gustará como Malcom le coquetea, pero no era una persona agresiva, y creía que la violencia no resuelve nada

-¡oh vamos amor!

Aunque...

-¡no me llames así, ni siquiera Benson me llama así!

-¡si!...-espera... ¿qué?

-¡arg!-gruño Sam - vamonos Benson

Llegamos al departamento con Sam

-¿que tiene de malo que te diga amor?

-¿quieres superarlo Freddo?

-no, es decir eres mi novia y...

Ella me empujo y entro al departamento, allí estaba Spencer haciendo un...

-¡hola guapo! ¿Qué haces?

¿Guapo? ¡Dios! Esta rubia quería matarme de los celos

-una escultura, intento hacer una replica exacta del Castorratón, pero... ¡mil veces mas grande!-Sam se acerco y miro la cola de castor que él ya había comenzado

-bueno el mítico animal mediría unos 60cm de largo y unos 40 de largo, si lo que quieres es hacer mil veces mas grande tendrías...

-¡Sam!-la freno Spencer-es solo un decir, ¡pf! ¡No haría algo de 6 cero, cero, cero, cero...

20 ceros después...cm. de largo!-

Mi novia miro a Spencer

-te pasaste por muchos ceros

-eso no importa Sam

-¡claro que si!

-¿cuando se volvió tan mandona?-Spencer me miro y yo me encogí de hombros

Las cosas eran más fáciles cuando Sam dejaba pasar los errores intelectuales de Spencer

Sam lo golpeo varias veces en el hombro

-¡ahu!... ¡hay!, Sam eso duele...

La puerta se abrió, y de ella entro Carly y Ethan, Carly miró confusa a mi rubia

-¿porque lo golpeas?

-¡porque no sabe multiplicar!

Después de un rato todos nos dirigimos al estudio de ICarly, mientras Spencer se terminaba de sobar abajo en el sofá

-la próxima vez traeré una calculadora conmigo-lloriqueo

POV Ethan

Luego de consolar a la patética de Carly, por fin la convencí de ir a su apartamento, era muy desesperante, era bonita de eso no había duda, pero quien sea que quiera ser su novio

Tenía que tener mucha paciencia para soportar niñerías...

Y Yo no podía

No es como si estuviera considerándolo...

¡Claro que no!

Luego del espectáculo que dio mi hermana con Spencer subí al famoso estudio de ICarly, era muy amplio, colorido con...

¿Es un auto eso?

Me acerque al equipo de tecnología de Freddie

Era una cámara de mano, una Lap y un equipo, si solo con eso podía hacer un programa tan grafico. Entonces era muy inteligente

Tal vez no era tan malo para Sam

¡Bah!, todos son malos para Sam, hasta que no halla uno que pueda corregirla, del monstruo en que fue convertido por Pam, nadie es bueno.

-aquí es donde hacemos ICarly- me dijo Carly, esa niña no entendía nada...

-no contestes preguntas que no te he echo-le recordé, ella solo me miro y lejos de contestarme como siempre lo hacia, se encogió de hombros y se fue a lado de Freddie, a ver no se que cosa en la lap, me apoye en el auto de dudosa procedencia y vi a mi hermana acercarse

-¿que te parece el lugar?

-limpio-conteste, Sam me había invitado muchas veces a ver donde graban el Web-show, pero sola la dejaba venir, yo no me había atrevido a aparecer por aquí

-Carly no te contesto, porque de alguna manera te quería agradecer lo de consolarla

-no pregunte eso Sam...-ella miró al suelo, ¡dios! Se comportaba tan diferente cuando estaba conmigo

Tal vez me tenía miedo

-pero Gracias-agregue mirándola, ella levanto su mirada y me sonrió, me dio un ligero golpe en el hombro y me abrazo

No correspondí al abrazo, no me gustaban los abrazos, ni los besos ni las muestras de cariño...

-bueno Sam hay que ensayar, el segmento de la campesina idiota que...

La campesina ¿qué?

¿Qué clase de niñerías eran esas?

Observé a mi linda hermana mientras ensayaban ese segmento, era algo patético y no entendía cual era el chiste...

¡Era obvio que esa no era una ardilla!

Tal vez cometí un grave error al no llevar a mi hermana conmigo.

Luego de ver el ensayo del famoso ICarly, llevé a mi hermana a cenar y luego a casa. En donde no se encontraba Pam, esto me estaba desesperando.

POV Freddie

-¡se la llevo a comer! ¡Y luego a su casa!...-chilló histérica Carly-¡ella odia su casa!-agregó

El hermano de Sam se la había llevado luego de que ella la invito, y eso altero a la morena.

Yo no estaba alterado, Sam me dio un par de besos antes de irse, aún cuando su hermano la regañaba

Todavía tenía la sonrisa boba en mi cara

-¿porque estas tan alterada?-pregunto Spencer a su hermanito

-le dije a ese rubio tonto que Sam se quedaría conmigo...y él se la llevo-grito-intente ser amable con él y así me paga

Ella molesta se fue a la cocina, yo me fui a la mesa de la computadora

-yo creo que Ethan hizo lo correcto

Carly miro furiosa a su hermano

-¿como?, la trata como si fuera su papá y hace lo que le da la gana con ella

-la trata como una hermana menor...y hace con ella cosas de familia

-¡yo soy su familia!

-Pam, Melanie y él lo son, tú eres su amiga hermanita, y la queremos mucho, Pero nada se compara con el amor de la familia...

La familia de verdad- yo casi lloró con lo dicho por Spencer

Carly lo abrazó.

Una semana después las cosas estaban un poco mejor, aunque Ethan seguía protegiendo a Sam, ella parecía feliz de que su hermano estuviera con ella.

Tal vez él era más cariñoso con ella

las cosas entre Brad y Carly, estaban un poco tensas, y entre Ethan y ella no había mas que peleas, aunque dos veces los atrapé abrazados, mientras Ethan la consolaba, al parecer a mi morena amiga le había dolido romper con Brad

Y aún no lo superaba.

Caminé a mi casillero, todos estaban en el entrenamiento después de clase, pero yo tenia que recoger un libro para la tarea de mañana.

Escuche a Daniel y a Ethan discutir

Daniel había sido de mucha ayuda pero solo venía, saludaba y se iba, no convivía con nosotros; y parecía no interesarle convivir.

-el tío Ian cree que Pam no es buena para cuidar a Sam, planea pedir su custodia

-¡no te llevaras a mi hermana a Australia!-grito

Automáticamente me paralice.

¿Australia?

-eso quiere el tío Ian

-¡no seas hipócrita! Eso quieres tú

-esos dices, pero él peleará la custodia y ganará, será muy fácil contra Pam

No, no podían llevar a Sam lejos. Ella era mi novia.

Ahora ya sabía por que Daniel no era tan bienvenido.

Ya esta...perdón si es poco pero intento actualizar varias historias... Bueno el POV Ethan se dejo ver, ahora sabrán más o menos que pasa por la cabeza de ese genio.

Bueno...déjenme reviews y tal vez no me tarde tanto...

Nos leemos bye =)


End file.
